Paranormal
by Potter-otter14
Summary: It was a choice between life or death. Kat Sadler was a regular girl who was into Supernatural. When she gets into a car crash, an angel shows up giving her the option to either help save the Winchesters or die in her universe. Knowing the Winchesters, things aren't going to be easy.
1. Knockin' on Heaven

_Summary: It was a choice between life or death. Kat Sadler was a regular girl who was into Supernatural. When she gets into a car crash, an angel shows up giving her the option to either help save the Winchesters or die in her universe. Knowing the Winchesters, things aren't going to be easy. _

_Authors Note: So here's a plot bunny that was running around. Hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimers: I do not own Supernatural or any of the quotes/lyrics used in the story_

* * *

><p><em>"That cold black cloud is comin' down, feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door<em>_"  
><em>_-Bob Dylan_

Time travel and alternate universes were the things of science fiction to the average hairless ape. To angels, time travel was nothing. It was the inability to cross universes that was impossible to them. If the thought had ever crossed their minds. To the modern human, the supernatural was fantasy novel stuff. Nothing but a money maker. They could not have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><em>December 17th, 2014<em>

A harsh rain was beating down as Kat ran to her car. She had just gotten out of the nearby cafè and was on her way to a job interview. The only thing she had managed to do before the holidays was binge watch the recent season of Supernatural. As she started up her car her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.  
>"Katrina you're stopping by for New Years right?" her mother asked.<br>"Yes, and it isn't for another week."  
>"Don't use that tone with me!"<br>"Yes ma'am.

Her mom hung up leaving the phone ringing. She put the phone back into her back pack and started the car. The relationship she and her mother had was strained. At twenty four she was still trying to pursue becoming a journalist to the chagrin of her mother who wanted her to settle down and have grand kids. An apple pie life that Kat found relatively dull. It was slick on the roads but it wasn't too horrible. There was a green light and she kept driving, then the semi on her right was dangerously close. Her eyes were blinded at the headlights of the truck.

Then she was lying down in a forest. The greens were bright and the sun was out. There was the lack of sound, no birds,no wind. She picked herself up confused. How had she ended up in a forest of all places? She had been in a car crash...

"Hello Miss Sadler," a voice called out.

She turned around to see a man with chestnut brown hair with a rather large nose. There was something mischievous and youthful about him... but also powerful. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't place her finger on whom exactly.

"Am I dead?" She asked. "Or am I dreaming?"

"How about both?" He shrugged. He pulled a candy bar out of his coat pocket and promptly began to eat it.

"Who are you?"

"I am an archangel of The Lord."

Kat gave out a laugh. Perhaps she was just dreaming.

"This is crazy, I've been watching too much Supernatural," she forced out.  
>"And that is exactly why I'm here," he said.<br>"Wait what?"

He gave a slight swagger walking towards her.

"Here's the thing Sadler, most angels wouldn't think about crossing universes. The likely hood of even _surviving_ the crossing is unlikely. Thankfully, you have me. Then again you're nearly dead," he said.

"The car crash," Kat mumbled.  
>"Bingo! Now, you can either hop realities, help my brother and the Winchesters her and there, possibly delay some stuff, or you can... die."<br>"But the Winchesters! They're fictional!"  
>"In your world, yes."<br>"Oh great."  
>"So what do you say?"<br>"Wait... the arch angel thing... the candy... Gabriel!"

Kat nearly jumped in glee upon recognizing the man. Her face fell upon the realization that she was also nearly dead.

"Coming to the conclusion that you're on your death bed," Gabriel said with a playful smile.

"Of all people, why me?" She asked.

"Answers later. Are you in or not?"

Kat looked around the forest like landscape. She could accept death. But the Winchesters... It seemed crazy. An ordinary mundane girl being given a chance to ride across the US with a pair of brothers and fight monsters. The thought was a far fetched dream. It was also a nightmare, having to see the death and destruction that followed. But it seemed like a better option to being dead. She wasn't afraid of death per say, but rather what followed after it. The unknown.

"I'm in," she said firmly.

"Fan-tast-ic. You might be able to pass off being a Seer for a while, but do not, under any condition, tell anyone that I sent you. I'm supposed to be dead," Gabriel said."So how do you feel about the beginning of two thousand and eleven?"

She looked at the ground in thought.

"That's when Castiel planned on trying to open Purgatory," she said.

"Bingo!" Gabriel beamed.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Then a hole appeared at the base of a large tree. A harsh wind could be heard. Looking into it was a void of darkness with stray leaves being sucked into it.

"Play your role," Gabriel said.

The two walked to the hole and Kat jumped in. It was pitch black and it felt like someone was crushing her chest. This continued for what felt like years until a dim light filled her vision.


	2. Team Free Will

_Authors Notes: Starts towards the end of _The French Mistake_. Thanks for the reviews so far!_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>_I will choose a path that's clear, I will choos__e free wi_ll"

_-Rush_

Cas had dropped the brothers off back at Bobby's before disappearing. Sam knocked on the wall, it was no longer a studio to his relief. He was too focused on being back in his world to listen to what Dean was saying. Even the window had been repaired.

"And, uh, we're broke again," Dean finished.

"But hey, at least we're talking," Sam smirked.

There was then a flash of light and a scream rang out. The two brothers ran outside. The rain had stopped and a girl was laying on top of a duffel bag. Sam got to her first and she looked at him, dazed and a small smile on her lips. She had dark hair and wore a jacket over a flannel shirt and ripped jeans.

"Sam Winchester," she said before passing out.

He swung the duffel bag over his arm before picking her up. As he turned around, he saw Dean looking at him confused.

"How does she know your name?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sam responded.

"Yeah, well, random girls landing in a scrap yard out of nowhere fits my description of normal!"

"Dean—"

"Sammy, we're doing tests on her once we get inside."

"Or we could just ask her when she wakes up?"

"She could lie."

They then walked back inside. Sam set the girl on the couch and Dean started shuffling through the bag. Clothes— toiletries— and... candy bars? Something went off in his gut.

Kat woke up with her shirt slightly damp on the front and the sun on her face. She jumped up upon realizing where she was. Books had been thrown around and the couch was worn. And seeing Jared Padeleki— no, Sam Winchester on a chair next to her. It still bewildered her that the arch angel Gabriel was real and had sent her into this other reality. She looked over to see a sleeping Sam. Then he gave a shake of his head before waking.

"Hey," she forced out.

There was marching down the stairs. Jensen— no— Dean walked in wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"So, you want to tell us who you are?" Dean asked.

"Kat. Kat Sadler. I'm a uh, Seer," Kat responded sitting up.

"A Seer?"

"Seeing into the future and crap? Yeah."

He looked at her cautiously— not entirely believing her story. Sam, on the other hand, looked fascinated. She was still trying to get used to calling them Sam and Dean after knowing them as Jared and Jensen for so long.

"Is that how you knew my name?" Sam asked intrigued.

She gave a nod. Dean pulled a candy bar out of his pocket.

"Sam, she's a Trickster!" He snapped. "I found this in the duffel bag she had with her!"

"I'm not Gabriel," Kat said with a small laugh.

"Then explain the flashing lights and appearing out of nowhere!"

"No clue."

Dean gave a huff before storming out of the room. Drama queen.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Sam apologized.

"I don't blame him after what you guys have been through," Kat shrugged.

"And you're a seer? Not a prophet or anything?"

"Nothing else."

She tried getting up but nearly tripped before Sam caught her.

"Woah, what happened to you anyways?" Sam asked.

"Long story," Kat said trying to regain her balance.

He sat her back down on the couch.

"So what's my future like?" He asked.

Kat looked away from him. In the year two thousand and fourteen, it wasn't Croatoan but knowing what Sam had been through...

"Am I dead?" He asked worried. "Or does Dean die?"

"You guys will be fine. I don't think I can say much without changing the future too drastically," Kat said.

"C'mon."

"You're actually kinda cuter in person."

She covered her mouth quickly. Sam gave a laugh at her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she said lowering her hands.

"No, it's fine. Just... Most girls go after Dean," he smirked.

"That is so not true Sam!"

The two of them laughed and he sat next to her. Their enjoyment was cut short when Dean walked back into the room with Castiel. He was stoic and Kat would've jumped for joy if she wasn't trembling in fright.

"Why did you call me, Dean?" Cas asked, annoyed. "I was in the middle of a battle."

"She dropped out of the sky and claims to be a seer," Dean snapped.

Cas looked at her and Kat tried to make herself appear smaller.

"Seers are relatively unheard of. She's not a prophet nor a fallen angel and there's no demon blood in her that could make her a psychic," Cas stated.

"So what do we do with her?" Dean asked.

"If she truly can see into the future, it would be wise to keep her around to prevent demons from getting her."

Dean gave a groan of annoyance.

"Hey, I could come into use," Kat smirked.

"If you'll excuse me," Cas said before vanishing.

"That's just great," Dean huffed. "First some weird reality jumping then this."

"Reality jumping?" Kat asked.

"Balthazar decided to throw us into this other universe where me and Dean stared in some tv show," Sam explained.

"And I thought Chucks books were bad," Dean grumbled.

"It gets worse," Kat giggled.

"How?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Spoilers," Kat responded.

Dean looked at Kat irritated by her response.

"Bobby should be back tomorrow," Sam said looking at his phone.

"That's great. Maybe we could leave psychic girl here with him while we go on a hunt!" Dean snapped.

"And put me on the sidelines? I don't think so!" Kat retorted.

"You'll be safer with Bobby then getting yourself killed by demons," Dean said.

"I thought you were better than this Dean," Kat said coldly.

She glared at Dean before storming outside. The sun was out and she sat on the hood of a car looking around. Dean was probably right, she didn't know a thing about being a full fledged hunter and would probably get herself killed. Being possessed by a demon would probably be worse. Having some... parasite go through her mind and see that she wasn't really from this world and that Gabriel was alive. How had she ended up in this mess? Oh right, she was supposed to be dead and chose to be in this world.

"Are you alright Kat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "Anyways, I'm better at research."

"Really?"

"I was going to be a journalist. I think I'd know a bit about research."

Was. That's the word that really bit. Because she had given up that life, it was that or death.

"Deans calmed down back there. I think it's just how you showed up that got him pissed off," Sam said.

She grabbed his hand and the two walked back to the house. The two let go before walking in. An uneasy feeling lodged itself in Kat.


	3. Then There Were None

_"Dedication to a new age, i__s this the end of destruction and rampage?_

_Another chance to erase then repeat it again"_

_-Muse_

* * *

><p>There were three things Kat Sadler was sure of on her third day of being in the Supernatural universe. Well, second if you counted her fully conscious.<p>

1) Dean was more hostile than she thought

2) Bobby was reasonable but everything else seemed insane

3) She and Sam had... some sort of a thing going on

She stood in the study while the men discussed things about her. How she got there and what nonsense. She kept some things about herself private and Bobby seemed to understand. Bored, she went into one of the guest bedrooms and went through the duffel bag that was intended for her. She hadn't gotten around to it as she'd spent most of her time sleeping on the couch and having to meet Bobby. Which wasn't so bad. Inside the bag were toiletries, candy bars and clothes rolled tightly to fit inside the bag. Dark jeans, other clothes that seemed like she'd pick out on her own, and...what was that? What the... Had Gabriel put in... She shoved the articles down at the bottom.

"Are you okay there?" She heard a voice ask.

Kat nearly jumped upon seeing Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, fine...haha," she said nervously.

"Bobby's looking into a hunt—" he started.

"Wait, the multiverse— that leaves the Khan Worm."

He looked at her confused before she dragged him into the study. Bobby was explaining the details of the hunt in the same way Kat vaguely remembered. Monster trails along some road, I-80 was it?

"The suspect won't remember," Kat said. "You're looking at a Khan worm sent by the Mother of All."

"And that is?" Dean asked.

"It's this thing that basically possess you. Can't remember a thing that happens while you kill someone. I can't remember why but do whatever you have to to _get Rufus of th__is hunt_!" Kat explained. She lied on that last bit but for the love of Chuck she couldn't let Bobby kill Rufus.

Bobby reclined back in his chair and Dean glared at her. Sam had inched closer to her.

"Please Bobby, get Rufus off of this hunt," Kat pleaded.

"Rufus is a tough guy, he can handle himself," Dean snapped.

Kat pouted and Bobby's eyes darted between the two.

"You'll need to look at... Cannery," Kat added.

"Cannery where?" Dean asked impatient.

"I just caught cannery!"

Bobby had found a couple hours later that the cannery Kat had referenced was Starlight Cannery. Kat didn't protest to staying at Bobby's. It could be noted that she looked relieved of all things. To Rufus' dismay, he backed off of the hunt. At this, Kat relaxed, feeling as if she had prevented Rufus' death.

-•-•-•-

The trio of men arrived at cannery later that night. As they walked through the dark building they ran into Gwen and Samuel Campbell. Samuel was taken off guard as Dean pinned him to the wall ready to kill.

"Dean stop!" Sam protested. "He might be useful"

Dean looked at Samuel coldly backing off.

"We're working against—" Samuel started.

"The Mother of All," Sam finished.

"She's the one responsible for creating monsters," Samuel continued.

"You must be her favorite," Dean side commented.

Bobby mentioned the Khan Worm and Dean left. He then continued about Samuels betrayal and Gwen went after Dean. There was the sound of a bang and everyone rushed outside. Dean had killed Gwen but didn't remember it. But he did recall seeing a worm. The group spent time trying to find the Khan Worm.

Samuel disappeared and after much searching, Sam found hmm.

"I could tell them about the things you did soulless," Samuel sneered. He advanced on Sam who pulled the trigger on his gun. Samuel fell over dead.

Dean and Bobby dragged Samuel onto a table and prepared to cut open his head to get the Khan Worm. The body reanimated, intent on killing Bobby until Sam stabbed it. They tied it up and electrocuted it trying to question it.

"She's here. She's pissed. And there's nothing but pain for you after this," the Khan Worm laughed.

They continued electrocuting it until the worm crawled out and died.

When they got back to the house, Kat was on the sofa with her head in her hands. She was mumbling over something.

"Did something happen?" Dean asked.

"Someone just called. Rufus is— he's dead," Kat said trembling.

"What?" Bobby said confused.

"I thought I could stop it. And it still happened," Kat mumbled.

"I'm gonna go see where Rufus is. See if I can bury him," Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other confused. Kat went into the kitchen and rummaged around the liquor. She passed Bobby a bottle of Johnny Walkers Blue label with a shrug before he left. Dean glared at her before walking out.

"You saw Rufus' death, didn't you?" Sam asked.

Kat gave a weak nod and embraced him in a hug. To comfort herself or to relieve him from knowing about the death of Rufus, he didn't know what caused her to do it. But he felt himself smile when she buried her face in his chest. She was tiny compared to him.

-•-•-•-

When Dean returned with Bobby from the cemetery the lights were off except for the tv. He peaked into the room seeing Kat curled up next to Sam. Her shirt rose up slightly with hair spilling over her shoulder and Sams hand was around her. The two of them were asleep while_ Titanic_ was playing. He rolled his eyes and headed up to the guest bedroom. Sam had a sleeping bag lied on the floor. Then he was left wondering why he felt some odd emotion rise in him. Cas hadn't said anything about Kats psychic abilities and Dean could tell she was hiding something. He just didn't know what. Had she sold her soul to a demon for the ability? Then Sam was downstairs getting friendly with her. That uneasy feeling again. He tried shrugging it off going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Feel free to leave a review! <em>


	4. Celine Dion Sucks

_"Whatever is going to happen will happen, whether we worry or not."_

_-Ana Monnar_

Gabriel had been wandering through Heavens. He made sure to look inconspicuous but he could never be too sure. Then he heard the clicking of heels while he was in a bar in some guys Heaven.

"You careless asshole!" A woman screeched.

He turned around seeing a tall woman with blonde hair holding a rather large book.

"Well, hello Fate. Where are your sisters?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Never mind them! You defied the laws! Taking some random girl from the future in another world and bringing her here!" Atropos screeched. "And then she tries to stop that humans death!" She pushed her glasses up slightly. "Course I made sure it still happened."

"Free will is going on. Why do you bother trying to keep up with the book?"

This was perhaps the wrong thing to say. Atropos was upset and frustrated. Now her eyes held a murderous glare in them.

"Do you know how many people I've had to kill recently because of altered timelines!" Atropos snapped. "That girl is more trouble than she's worth!"

"Atropos, calm it. She's done a pretty damn well good job so far. Just keep her out of it," Gabriel said coldly.

"Fine."

She turned on her heel and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Kat worried about Bobby as he was still grieving over Rufus. Sam was fixated on his computer in the motel while Dean ate a burrito and Kat read one of Bobby's books.<p>

"Okay get this, there's been a string of really odd deaths of related people in Pennsylvania," Sam piped up.

"Good. Now leave," Bobby interrupted.

The trio packed up and left in Deans mustang. Sam explained more of the hunt on the way to Pennsylvania. When they arrived, Kat once again stayed behind since she couldn't pose as an FBI agent yet. Dean was frustrated upon returning.

"What did you guys find?" Kat asked, jumping off the couch.

"Gold thread," Sam responded.

She cocked her head confused before shrugging. He then called Ellen who said that seventy five deaths were reported with gold thread at the scene.

"Can you help is psychic girl?" Dean asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"I'd love to but my... powers out," Kat said coldly.

"Powers out?" Sam asked.

"No visions, nothing," Kat responded.

"Fucking great," Dean mumbled.

"Oh, just because you're having trouble with Jo—" Kat snapped.

"Stop right there," Dean retorted.

Her harsh exterior faded, she looked at Dean in concern. This hadn't done any good as he slammed the door behind him as he left. Kat rubbed her temple. Not bring able to see in the future for her was weird. And something was seriously off. Dean walked back in putting his phone in his pocket.

"Jo says that the victims had family members that came to America on some ship called the Titanic," Dean said.

Sam typed away speedily on his computer. "The Titanic was a passenger ship in 1912 that nearly hit an iceberg on its maiden voyage," he said.

"Zoom in on the picture of the crew," Kat said. Upon further inspection, the first mate looked like—

"Is that Balthazar?" Dean asked, looking at the picture.

"I. P. Freely," Kat commented. "Does look an awful lot like our angel friend."

The three looked at one another before summoning Balthazar.

"Care to explain why you were on the Titanic?" Dean asked coldly.

"Okay fine. I went back in time to unsink the Titanic because I hated the song," Balthazar sighed. "And the movie."

"What movie?" Kat asked.

"Exactly!" Balthazar exclaimed.

"How do you just, go back in time and change history?" Sam asked.

"Because there are no more rules," Balthazar responded. "The survivors were able to have families. But there were some other changes— for an example you don't drive an Impala, and Ellen and Jo are still alive."

"But letting fate kill all those people?" Kat snapped.

"Don't care," Balthazar shrugged. Then he disappeared.

Kat called Bobby to tell him of what happened.

"It looks like the Fates are responsible for this. Trying to counteract Balthazars changes," Bobby responded. "My best bet would be to ask Balthazar to sink the Titanic again."

"But Bobby," Kat said. "If that happens Ellen and Jo will die."

"Then keep that from happening."

She closed the silver flip phone she had and sprawled herself over one of the beds.

–•-•-•-

Sam and Dean had tried talking to one of the descendants, Shaun Russo, who ended up dying by being hit by a bus. They saw a woman with blonde hair glaring at them, they tried to approach her until Deans lighter sparked a fire and Castiel transported them back to the motel. The wart was running in the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Astropos, one of the fates," Cas responded. "She's angry that you've made her obsolete because of free will and dangling yourselves in front of her only provoked her."

"Well, get some weapon to kill her and we'll use ourselves as bait," Sam suggested.

Cas gave a nod before disappearing. Kat walked out of the bathroom in a towel and went through her duffel. Dean let out a cough noting they were there, trying to not look at her legs. She looked at them resembling a deer in the headlights before running back into the bathroom with the duffel.

"Really, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"You were looking too!" Dean protested.

"Was not."

"Say that to your fuck buddy."

"Show some respect for her. It's not even like that"

Sam was fuming clenching his fist.

"Is everything okay?" Kat asked. She walked out again, this time wearing a short sleeved violet t shirt and jeans, and was drying her hair out with a towel.

"Peachy," Dean said.

"Well, Astropos is mad at us and will probably try to kill us," Sam shrugged.

Kat looked between the two of them worried.

The trio walked around town but the boys were more nervous about the possibilities of dying. A piece of machinery fell and Sam pushed Kat in front of them.

-•-•-•-

Kat woke up at an odd angle in the impala. "My Heart Will Go On" was playing on the radio and Dean turned it off quickly.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Dean started. "The Titanic didn't sink—"

"You've got to stop having the same dreams as me," Sam muttered.

"What you experienced was not a dream," Cas said, appearing next to Kat in the backseat. "It was real. And I am fighting Fate, I'm fighting against destiny."

"Did Balthazar really change history because of that Titanic movie?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas responded. He noticed how Kat looked at him annoyed. As if he knew he was lying.

Cas disappeared and they went inside the house. Bobby was asleep on the couch and Kat put a blanket over him. They then allowed him to sleep. Kat went to her room and nearly collapsed onto her bed. Lisa and Ben were in a warehouse being held captive by a demon, then the demon possessing Lisa stabbed herself— it wasn't really a vision, more like a memory that had resurfaced. But there was a third figure that had been blurred out one she couldn't really see.

"Kat," she heard Sam say in panic.

"I'm fine," Kat tried to assure him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Um... Vision."

"About?"

"It'll be fine, I'm sure."

He gave a nod. He didn't believe her entirely from her hesitant tone but he couldn't push her.

"And thanks for pushing me out of the way of that... machine," Kat said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam smirked.

She kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: And Gabriel has another appearance in this chapter. <em>_Reviews are always welcomed. Until next time!_


	5. V for Vengeful Spirits

_"I almost wish I hadn't gone down that rabbit-hole—and yet—and yet—it's rather curious, you know, this sort of life!"  
>― Lewis Carrol, Alice in Wonderland<em>

Dean was in the kitchen eating when Sam and Kat walked in.

"So when can I go on a hunt with you guys?" Kat asked.

"How about, no," Dean responded.

"C'mon, just a small one?" Kat pleaded. "Like a ghost or something."

"I think there was a ghost haunting I heard about somewhere," Sam said.

"No. I won't allow it," Dean snapped.

"A ghost, Dean. It's not a demon," Sam scoffed.

"She's also a psychic or shit. If she's out in the open, who knows what will try to attack her!" Dean retorted.

"Go get your jacket Kat," Sam said.

She gave a nod and ran up to her room.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"A shooting range. Might as well train her," Sam shrugged.

"Bad idea."

"Dean, she's already a psychic. I don't think she can really back out of it."

"You don't even know the girl and you're drooling all over her all of a sudden!"

"She's the only person whose actually bothered trying to understand me since Jess!"

"You get attached to her and she'll end up like her."

Sam advanced towards Dean who was smirking.

"Hey, are you ready?" Kat asked, walking into the room. She looked between the boys pursing her lips.

"Yeah," Sam said coldly.

The two walked out and were greeted by a soft wind. Sam started up the impala while Kat took the passenger side.

"What did Dean mean when he said I'd end up like Jess?" Kat asked.

"It's nothing," Sam said, trying to brush her off.

The two arrived at a shooting range and Kat was clumsy with the gun. She had missed the target numerous times.

"You should've hit at least once. Try relaxing your arm," Sam suggested.

Kat gave a sigh but followed Sams idea. She was close to hitting a bullseye once but at least she was hitting the target board. She was practically jumping on her way back to the car when they were done.

"You still need more practice," Sam said.

"I know but it's like, wow," Kat beamed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dean was passed out on the couch when they returned to Bobby's.

"Hey Bobby, do you have any leads on that hunt I asked about?" Sam asked, going into the study.

"All right here," Bobby said passing him a folder.

"Thanks."

Sam looked through the news paper clippings.

"Do you have a car ready?" Sam asked.

Bobby gave a sigh before passing a pair of keys to Sam. He gave a small smile before leaving. Sam walked outside putting supplies in the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, appearing behind him.

"Woah, jeez, didn't hear you," Sam said surprised. "But ghost hunt, interested?"

She looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Shouldn't we get our uh stuff first?" She said after a moment, trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah," Sam said.

She ran back inside and came out just as fast with the duffel bags. The two got into the car and drove off.

Dean woke up to the sound of the door closing. He looked around confused. Perhaps Sam and Kat came back already. He huffed and went right back to sleep.

_Sioux City, Iowa_

The two checked into a motel and began going through the information Bobby had given them.

"Three dead in the past month, all male," Kat said looking at one of the papers.

Sam opened his computer and began searching around.

"Really weird deaths..." Kat continued. "All combusted into flames..."

"Yeah, check this out," Sam said. He turned the computer towards her.

It was a clip from a recent news report. A woman was interviewing a teenage guy talking about his friend spontaneously combusting. Then he clicked onto YouTube where one of the victims, the same on as before most likely, had caught fire. There was something white in the background.

"Stop there," Kat said.

The video showed a fierce looking girl with wavy blonde hair but her image was blurred.

"That's our ghost," Sam said.

The girl end up being a former student Callie McDonnall. She had died a month ago in a car crash by a drunk driver. It was agreed that Sam would investigate as an FBI agent and Kat would pose as Callies cousin to get information from her friends.

Dean was furious that Sam had left on a hunt without him, without telling him. It was getting late and he figured he'd find Sam at the nearby bar. He walked in unnoticed. Instead of Sam he saw Kat with her hair in curls trying to get some guy to leave her alone.

"You got a problem?" He asked the guy. He was scrawny with over gelled hair.

"And who are you?" The guy asked. Dean couldn't tell if he was drunk or just overly cocky.

"Her boyfriend."

The words slipped out of Deans mouth and he wished he could've come up with a better excuse.

"Whore," he told Kat before trying to walk away.

Dean slugged the guy causing him to crash into a group of people. He grabbed Kats wrist and dragged them out. She looked at him confused when they got into the impala.

"What was that all about?" Kat demanded.

"Why did Sam leave you alone?" Dean retorted.

"He got caught up with another victim. Well, near victim."

"Ghost?"

"Apparently they all had some sort of relation with the chick. And why did you say you were my boyfriend?!"

"First thing off the top of my head."

"I thought you hated me."

"I don't."

"It's the Blitz motel, just down the road."

They pulled into the parking lot and Sam still wasn't back. Kat looked through a stack of notes brushing her hair back.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, the guys all went to some campus party and one of them was in the crash with Callie," Kat said.

"Vengeful spirit? Why is there water on me?"

Kat sniffed the air and looked at Dean. Blobs of water were forming on Deans shirt. The smell of gasoline became more pungent.

"Take your shirt off!" Kat said quickly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just take it off! The guys all died in a spontaneous combustion!"

When the flames first started on Deans shoulder he pulled his shirt off stamping on the flames.

"What? Enjoying the view?" He smirked upon noticing Kats staring.

"No!" She protested, she flipped through more notes. "I mean, most of the guys knew her but you... That's odd."

"Odd how?"

"Well, they all pursued Callie at one point. And you, well, you claimed to be with me but we're not together..."

"Going after guys who lead the girl on?"

Kat rolled her eyes and picked up her phone when it started going off.

"Hey Kat, I found the grave," Sam said.

"Great! I'm coming over with Dean now," Kat said.

"Dean?"

"He drove here and never mind. On our way."

She pocketed the phone and started out the door.

"Well c'mon!" She snapped at Dean.

The cemetery was fifteen minutes away but it seemed like an hour. Dean had put on another shirt but had a line of sweat on his forehead. They were close the the cemetery when the air turned cold. Kat looked in the rear view mirroring t seeing the ghost of Callie.

"Liar!" The ghost shouted. Her hands wrapped around Deans neck and the gasoline marks started again. The tires screeched as the car swerved off the road. Kat swung a crow bar that had been under the seat at the ghost causing her to leave.

"Woah, careful with that!" Dean said annoyed.

"Call it even. Now let's go!" Kat responded.

It wasn't too hard to get back onto the road and they finally reached the cemetery. Dean started digging with Sam. The ghost of Callie appeared again and Kat tried to fend her off with the crowbar in an attempt to buy the guys more time. Instead of approaching them Callie flicked her wrist. Deans legs began catching fire and Kat poured the salt over the bones while Sam poured the gasoline and started the fire. Dean rolled on the ground trying to get the last of the flames out when Callie's ghost disappeared.

"Good work," Sam told Kat. She felt herself blush at this comment.

"Yeah, now let's get going," Dean snapped.

Dean took the impala while Sam and Kat drove the borrowed car. On the way back to Bobby's, Kat looked out the window not minding the music Sam played. In her brief stint of pretending to be Callie's cousin (which no one seemed to question) she felt almost like herself. She felt sorry for Callie, she didn't really get her ghosts intentions but it was sad that she hadn't been able to move on.

Even after being in the Supernatural universe for a few days, it still was weird for Kat. Back in her universe she'd never lifted a gun and here she was doing target practice. She had been over looked back in her previous life, a plain jane that seemed to only disappoint people, and here Sam Winchester had said he liked her. Her first hunt had gone somewhat decent, she hadn't done much but it was enough for a first timer.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: This will be my last update for the year. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in future chapters feel free to leave a review, or send a PM. Happy New Years! <em>


	6. The Phoenix

_"Hey young blood, d__oesn't it feel like our time is running ou__t?"_

_-Fall Out Boy_

The quartet had left for the Campbell compound the next day. A library was found under Samuels desk.

"So what are we looking for?" Dean asked.  
>"Anything to help us with the Mother of All," Bobby responded.<br>"Hey, a book on Greek mythology!" Kat exclaimed picking up a green leather bound book.  
>"Not what we're here for," Dean snapped.<p>

They continued searching for a book until Bobby called them to the center table.

"Are any of you heard of a Phoenix?" Bobby asked.  
>"Harry Potter!" Kat exclaimed. She bit her lip going silent, flushed.<br>"It says here the ashes can burn the mother," Bobby continued.  
>"How do we get them?" Dean asked.<br>"I thought it was just a myth," Bobby responded.

They went through the books again.

"Found something!" Dean said. "March fifth, 1861, Wyoming, gun killed Phoenix. Pile of ash remained."  
>"Whose gun?" Sam asked.<br>"Colt."  
>"Colt like—"<br>"The colt. His journal."

The two bickered over who should look at the journal.

"Did it say if it had feathers?" Bobby asked. "Or how he tracked it?"  
>"Just says Phoenix," Dean said. "Looks like we have to time travel."<p>

Kat crossed her arms looking at Dean; Sam and Bobby shrugged at the idea.

"What? We just hop back in time with some assistance from Cas," Dean said. He looked up. "C'mon Cas a little helps?"

A blonde woman appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Dean asked annoyed.  
>"Rachel," she explained. "On behalf of Castiel."<p>

The two of them argued over Cas. Kat hopped from one foot to the other nervous.

"That's enough, Rachel," Cas said appearing.  
>"I can take care of this," Rachel protested.<br>"I'm aware. Now go."

Rachel vanished.

"Friend of yours?" Dean asked.  
>"My lieutenant," Cas replied. "Now what do you need?"<p>

Dean explained and they went back to Bobby's. Dean was persistent in going on a "supply run."

"You'll have twenty four hours for your plan," Cas said.  
>"Wait, why?" Sam questioned.<br>"The farther I send you and your brother back, the harder it will be for me to pull you back."

The door slammed open with Dean carrying multiple bags from a Wild West stop.

"What are you doing with all of that?" Sam asked.  
>"Blending in," Dean responded. "Can't go back and look like a spaceman."<p>

Reluctantly Sam accepted the clothes Dean had gotten while his brother left to go change.  
>"I'm so glad I'm not going," Kat giggled.<p>

Dean walked back in wearing a full out costume.

"I look ridiculous," Sam mumbled.  
>"You look fine," Dean scoffed.<br>"Says the guy with a fetish for Clint Eastwood movies."  
>"You shut your mouth!"<p>

Bobby gave them a bag of gold and then Cas transported the boys back to 1841.

"Call me in twenty four hours," Cas said.

With that he was gone. Bobby set a timer for twenty four hours. Kat paced anxious. She began trying to clean up Bobby's house as an attempt to distract herself. Without a hunt or research, she wasn't sure what to do. Bobby took calls from other hunters and Kat could've sworn she heard Garth somewhere. She gave a smile at the name remembering the energetic hunter.

Cas then appeared bleeding and started drawing a sigil on a cabinet.

"Are we under attack?" Bobby asked going up to the angel.

The angel passed out falling into Bobby's arms.

"Damn," Kat mumbled.

There was an hour left when Cas woke up again.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.  
>"I got into a fight with Rachel," Cas said. "Raphael uh corrupted her."<p>

Kat knew this was a lie but held her tongue.

"We've got an hour before we need to get the boys back," Bobby said.  
>"I can't. I'm severely drained," Cas sighed.<br>"Can't we get another one do to it?"  
>"I can't."<br>"Is there a spell we can use?"

For a moment, Kat considered trying to call Gabriel but it would blow his cover of being dead.

"There is one thing that could work," Cas said hesitantly. "But it's highly risky."

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"A soul," Cas responded. "If I can siphon off some energy I'll be able to bring them back."  
>"And the catch?" Bobby asked.<br>"It'll be like using a nuclear reactor," Cas said. "There's a chance of exploding."  
>"Use mine," Kat said.<br>"Absolutely not, Kat," Bobby protested.  
>"Bobby it's my choice," Kat responded.<p>

Cas looked between the two.

"C'mon do it angel boy," Kat said.  
>"Are you sure?" Cas asked. Two minutes left.<br>"Just make sure I don't explode."

Cas stuck his hand inside of Kat siphoning off the energy. She was screaming from the pain. His eyes started glowing and the boys appeared back in the house. Cas pulled his had back out and Kat collapsed.

"No ashes," Dean said annoyed.  
>"Kat!" Sam shouted. He ran to her side holding her.<br>"Dude, what happened to her?" Dean asked Cas.  
>"I used her soul to get you two back here. It must have drained her," he responded.<p>

Sam was mumbling something and felt a faint pulse. He pulled her closer to him and Cas disappeared.  
>"Sam?" Kat said, her voice barely a whisper.<br>"Yeah, it's me," he smiled. He brushed the hair out of her face and helped her to the couch.

Someone rang the door bell and Sam left to answer it. After a small talk with the delivery boy he came back in with a box. He read off a note from Samuel a Colt and inside of the box was a bottle of Phoenix ashes.

"Awesome," Dean grinned. "You know what this means."  
>"That I didn't have some soul thingy to get you guys back done for nothing," Kat grumbled.<br>"It means we take the fight to Eve."

Kat rolled her eyes and curled up on the couch.

"What did Cas mean when he said he used her soul?" Sam asked.  
>"He was weak from some angel fight. Siphoned some energy off of her soul to bring you guys back," Bobby replied. Sam sat next to Kat while she drifted off to sleep.<p>

Kat was in a candy store she'd visited when she was sixteen in New York.

"Strange," a voice said. "What a curious place for a dream."

She turned around seeing Cas. He looked around with a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing in my dream?" She demanded.  
>"Your soul," Cas said. "It was brighter than most I've encountered."<br>"Okay, so?"  
>"It also was not from this time period."<p>

Kat felt herself stop breathing for a moment.

"Who brought you here?" Cas asked harshly. "I didn't recognize the markings."  
>"If you tell any of them about this... I'll... I'll tell them about you working with Crowley!" Kat said, worried.<br>"Very well then," Cas said, glaring at her.

She snapped up. It was later in the day.

"Took you long enough to wake up," Sam smirked.  
>"Shut it you," Kat smiled.<p>

When Dean came into the room, she was tempted to tell him about the "vision" she had about Lisa and Ben. It didn't seem right. Especially when she couldn't tell who the third figure was. Sam passed her the book on Greek mythology that she'd looked at from the Campbell library. She was still slightly confused on Cas' comment about her soul being extremely bright. The thought of him telling the boys about her time traveling made her anxious. She shifted her attention back to the book and thanked Sam. At some point she'd have to tell them about the time traveling.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Always love the input. Until next time!<em>


	7. Twist in the Tail

_"Watch and you'll see  
>Some day I'll be part of your world"<em>

_-The Little Mermaid_

For the past few days Dean had been trying to figure out how to use the Phoenix ash with Bobby. Kat had enjoyed the time she had with Sam, often they snuck around the other two men, researching and spending time with each other. Currently Sam and Dean were arguing over how much ash should be placed in a shell. Kat sat on the couch with Sams laptop resting on her lap. A headline went up.

"Hey guys, I think I found something that looks like it's our stuff," Kat said.

"And what's that Ms. Psychic?" Dean asked.

"Well, a bunch of girls have disappeared in Lake Michigan, notably around the Illinois area," Kat responded. "And get this, weird fish sightings."

"That doesn't mean anything," Dean scoffed.

"So what do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"Either sea witch or... Um... Mermaids," Kat responded. "But maybe just a witch?"

"I'm giving you three days on this," Dean said coldly.

He got up and stormed off to his room. Sam sat next to Kat.

"Mind if I look?" He asked.

"Go ahead," she replied.

_Chicago, Illinois_

The hotel was cheap. The furniture was worn. Somehow Sam had managed to gain wifi. And Kat and Dean had been eager to get into the nearest pizza place.

"Oh my god, this is the best pizza ever," Kat said mid bite.

"It's not proper for a lady to talk with her mouth full," Dean said chewing.

"Shove it up your ass!"

Sam gave a small laugh at their banter.

"We could always pose as a journalist and FBI set," Sam said.

"I'm so sick of the FBI get up," Kat grumbled. "Why can't we like go undercover? Like I dunno, weren't the victims all attending some athletic club?"

"Yeah, we could infiltrate it and maybe I'd get to pop in on a yoga class!" Dean agreed.

"Save it lover boy," Kat smirked.

Sams hands went flying over the keyboard.

"The althetic club was Oak Athletic Club, and just in luck because..." Sam said. "They need swim instructors."

"Let's get to it then!" Kat beamed.

-•-•-•-

The Oak Athletic Club was a lavish building. Dean and Kat had applied for a temporary job at the Club and had successfully gotten in. Kat would be a swim instructor; Dean was a janitor. Both, however, were weary of the manager, Merina Hydros. Sam had gained a trial membership to stay close to the other two.

"You know, I'd love to see you in a bikini," Dean teased as they walked into the club the next day.

"Lay off, Dean," Kat said coldly.

Kat was teaching the early morning lessons for kids in elementary school. It had gone surprisingly well. During her lunch break, she met up with the other swim instructor, Delia.

"So what happened to the previous swim instructor?" Kat asked.

"Oh, you mean Bethany?" Delia asked. She scooted closer to Kat. "Well, one day she's perfectly fine, right? Then she went to the beach with her boyfriend and just...poof! Left without another word. He doesn't even know what happened. Told the cops too when they asked."

"And is something up with Merina?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"It's no secret that your swim instructors have been disappearing."

"Fine. Well, she's new. Not really new new but like she's been here half a year. But the only odd thing is that she's a vegan."

"Huh, okay."

The girls left the cafeteria to teach the afternoon classes. One of the girls in Delia's class almost drowned until Delia saved her.

"That's never happened to me before!" Delia exclaimed after the parents had left. "None of my kids have ever nearly drowned! Ever!"

"If it makes you feel better, I was probably seven in a swim class and I was going after a ring at the bottom of the pool and I swear I went after that thing for so long going in circles that my arms gave up and I floated on my back in the middle of the pool until my swim instructor pulled me to the edge. And I mean, he was decent looking, going back. Like curly blond hair but uh yeah," Kat rambled.

"Thanks. You know, some friends and I are going to the beach tonight, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

Delia gave a smirk before leaving. Kat put a loose shirt on with a pair of sweat pants in the changing room before she left to go find Sam. The weight room reeked of sweat and pungent odors. Sam noticed her and put the weights away before grabbing his bag and meeting her. Kat had to restrain herself from staring at him too long— how the hell was he this... _buff_?

"Ready?" He asked. Kat gave a nod.

They went outside to meet with a very annoyed Dean.

"I swear, if I have to smell that shit again," he grumbled starting the car.

Upon arriving back at the motel, Kat had jumped into the shower. Dean had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam was trying to figure out how the string of disappearances were related. Kat came out of the bathroom drying her hair out with a towel, wearing a tank and jeans.

"The only thing remarkable was that Delia, the other swim instructor, saved a kid from nearly drowning," Kat shrugged.

"That leaves us... Relatively nowhere," Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this was just some regular serial killer."

"I think we should keep looking."

He gave her a smile which caused Kat to blush.

"Maybe I'll even hang by the pool near your class to see if anything goes fishy," Sam added.

"You're the best Sammy," Kat smirked.

"Sammy is a fat thirteen year old."

"Sam—"

"Better."

The next day, Delia didn't show up at the athletic club. Kat thought that she wasn't working today until she heard a tennis instructor say that he believed that Delia had downed herself the previous night. This set Kat on edge. She continued to teach her class as usual, trying to retain her cool demeanor.

Then during one of the classes she had the kids lined up against the wall. She had barely opened her mouth when one of the kids shouted, "Look! A moose drowning!" Kat looked over her shoulder to see Sam in the pool over drowning. The life guards had been busy chastising a running boy that Kat jumped out of the pool and dived into the next pool. There seemed to be a force pulling at Sam to the bottom. He latched onto her as she attempted to pull him up. Her legs kicked trying to surface him. By some miraculous feat, she managed to bring him to the wall where his hands floundered to grab onto the ladder.

"You saved me," he said regaining his breath.

"You're welcome," Kat grinned. She remembered the class she'd still been in the process of teaching and went back to them.

Sam told Dean about how Kat had saved him. Dean passed it off as dumb luck. Kat locked herself in the bathroom, opting to take a bath instead of a shower, feeling worn from the day. There was a bottle of bubble soap that Kat had decided to out into the bath. She relaxed in the water until it felt like her legs were being weighed down. Her legs were burning, it felt like cement was being poured over them. She had a growing head ache. Then she noticed the tail. A beautiful blue-green tail had formed. She screamed.

"Kat? Kat are you alright!" Sam asked, his hand banging on the door.

Kat forced herself to undo the latch and retreated into the water. Sam looked at Kat dumbfounded until Dean walked in. Kat covered her chest up with her arm flushed.

"A fucking mermaid?" Sam asked. "I thought that was a legend!"

"How do I get rid of it?" Kat whined.

"A sea witch?" Dean suggested with a smug smile.

"Not funny Dean!" Kat snapped.

Then she noticed how long her hair had gotten. She pulled her arms away from her chest, instead taking the hair into her hands. It was wavy and cascaded down the front of her chest.

"Woah," was all she could say.

"I knew that athletic club was weird," Dean said

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Maybe if I get dried off I'll go back to normal," Kat suggested.

Sam took her fuller body and Dean took the tail as they carried her to the bed. They dried her off with towels and a blow drier. The tail started to recede and they looked away while Kat covered herself with a towel.

"That was odd," Kat said. She noticed her hair had stayed the same. "Why the hell did it have to stay long?"

"I think it looks great," Sam said.

"So why did this happen?" Dean asked. "She was perfectly fine earlier."

"A different water source?" Kat suggested.

"Well, all the missings end up in the lake," Sam said.

"Take me there. Tonight," Kat demanded.

Dean had stayed at the hotel when Sam and Kat drove off to the lake. It was dead silent. No one was on the streets.

"What do you think caused this?" Sam asked.

"I think it's the saving people from drowning," Kat responded.

She had barely noticed how close the two of them had gotten.

"Promise me you'll come back," Sam pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kat mused.

It was then that Sam had kissed her. Her hand gripped at his shirt, tugging him closer. His hand went up her shirt as his other had pulled her closer. He pulled back resting his forehead on hers.

"I should uh...probably go now," Kat said.

She gave him a light kiss before running out of the car. She might as well have skipped her way towards the water. Then her face fell as the water touched her feet. She waddled into the water before her tail grew. Her clothes had faded.

A light seemed to illuminate in the darkness. It beckoned Kat to it. Her tail made her swim faster then she had ever known. She was met by the girls who had disappeared. But they seemed to be stuck in a vegetative state. Stuck bobbing in the water, their hair swirled around them.

"Ah, our newest recruit," a woman's voice beamed. Kat turned to see Merina.

Her spiky pale blonde hair swished around her. A scepter was held in her hand and a black tail flicked below her.

"Are you not going to thank me for your gift?" Merina asked.

"Gift?" Kat asked. "I'm a fucking_ mermaid_!"

"Just think of it Katrina, all of us, ruling the oceans!"

"Um we're in the Great Lakes..."

"Dominance over the Great Lakes then!"

"How about a hell to the no. If you're going to take over a body of water at least get your shit together."

"Ladies! Teach our sister here the meaning of respect!"

Merina raised her staff as it emitted a gold light. The girls awoke from their comatose state and charged at Kat. She swam up to the surface, the rabid mermaids in pursuit. Then Kat dove back down at Merina. The other mermaids were confused, unaware of which way to go.

"No!" Merina screeched. Kat broke the scepter away from Merina breaking it against her tail.

The sea witch turned into an ugly fish and Kat could faintly see the other girls swimming above. Her vision became spotted and she felt dizzy.

Kat found herself soaking wet on the beach. Her clothes were stuck to her at odd angles and her hair felt awful. She coughed up water. Next to her was a gasping Sam.

"What?" She mumbled.

"You took too long," Sam smirked.

"And you just swam! That was like—"

"Really far? Yeah."

Sam helped her up as they walked back to the car. Kat could see the other girls conversing with each other in a tight knit group.

"So saving me was a very boyfriend like thing to do," she said.

"Boyfriend like?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Um yeah but we're just friends but um if we were uh together—"

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"If you wanted to I mean..."

"I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, why the hell not?"

She wrapped her arms around him, smiling. He pulled away only just, leaning down to kiss her. She turned her head before he could.

"Um Sam, there's also something... something really important I need to tell you," Kat said, her tone wavering.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Can we drive back to the hotel? I probably should've told you guys about it a long time ago."

Sam gave a nod and the two of them got into the car, driving back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Okay, I admit, I was itching to write a hunt that involved a mermaid in some way. Always love the input! <em>


	8. Mommy Dearest

_"I picked up your vibes, __You know it opened my eyes"_

_-Jefferson Starship_

The motel room seemed to become more cramped as the minutes ticked by. Sam and Dean sat on the ends of the beds while Kat paced. Her hands ran over each other as she struggled to find the words to describe her..._situation_.

"Are you ever going to tell us what this information is or what?" Dean asked, bored.

"Okay, fine, Mr. I-Know-Everything!" Kat snapped. She took a breath, and stood in front of the brothers. "I'm not actually a seer, or psychic, whatever. Also, I'm not from this reality."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Remember when you guys were transported into that other reality where your lives were a show?" Kat responded. The boys gave a nod, slightly confused. "I'm from there. Although that was an episode and didn't actually happen. But in the future. Specifically, the year twenty fourteen."

"Twenty_ fourteen_?" Dean said bewildered. Kat nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't sure how," Kat replied.

"And you ended up here how?" Dean demanded.

"I'm not sure," Kat lied. "One moment I was in a car accident, and the next I fell into the scrap yard."

"If you're from where you say you are, why did you land here?" Dean asked.

Kat looked at Sam who looked at the ground.

"I don't think I would've made it where I was," Kat said. "And um... That show Supernatural was on its tenth season."

"Oh my god, people still watch that crap!" Dean whined.

Sam pulled Kat away from Dean while he complained about how poorly written the Supernatural books were.

"You're going to get hurt, Kat. One way or another," Sam said, still refusing to meet her gaze.

"I'm okay with it," Kat said.

"No, you shouldn't be. You— you shouldn't be with me," Sam snapped. He then stormed out of the room before Kat could say anything else.

"I fucked up. Didn't I?" Kat mumbled before sitting on one of the beds with her head in her hands.

"Big time, princess," Dean scoffed. "So why he'd run out like that?"

"I... And Dean, there's something I need to tell you as well."

"Can't be worse than finding out you're from the future or whatever."

"Originally Lisa and Ben were supposed to be kidnapped by demons. Sometime after this mission with Eve. But a day or two I got here, I had this vision per say. They still got caught but there was a third figure."

A look of concern flashed across Deans face. Suddenly, he was in front of her gripping her shoulders.

"Where do the demons take them?" Dean demanded. "Who was the third figure, Kat?"

"I don't know!" Kat yelped as his fingers dug into her.

He let go of her and ran out as well.

* * *

><p>Sam walked in on Dean putting the Phoenix ashes into shotgun shells. They had arrived back at Bobby's the day before. Kat had been avoiding him and Dean, making it impossible for Sam to talk to her about what had happened.<p>

"How's it coming?" Sam asked.

"Five shells that's how," Dean snapped.

"It's more than what we had a week ago," Sam sighed.

"Yeah because your girlfriend decided to go fish," Dean scowled.

"She's not my— I'm not sure what we are," Sam sighed.

"I'm not even sure if this stuff is going to work," Dean sighed.

"Meaning?" Bobby asked walking in.

Dean smeared some of the ash over his arm. "And this stuff is supposed to burn Eve?" He scoffed.

"Lore says it works," Bobby said.

"And maybe it's like salt or a devils trap. It works on them but not us," Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Dean huffed.

"Maybe we should make a call," Bobby suggested. "To find Eve. It's about time."

"I'm not calling Cas," Dean retorted.

"I'm here, Dean," Cas said, appearing in the room.

"I didn't—" Dean started.

"I came because Kat asked me to," Cas said coldly.

"Oh," Dean responded seeing Kat in the doorframe. He briefly wondered how long she'd been standing there. "Do you know where Eve is?"

"I don't. She's hidden from me," Cas said.

"Maybe we need someone close to her," Sam suggested.

"Where are we going to find a friendly monster?" Dean asked.

"There has to be at least one," Sam shrugged.

Cas disappeared in search of a "friendly monster." Bobby read through a book while Dean paced. Then Cas reappeared with Lenore who tried to run away.

"Lenore, it's us," Sam said, trying to calm her down. "We met a while back."

"Yeah, your hunter friend almost killed me," Lenore said bitterly.

"If it makes you feel better, he turned into a vampire as well," Sam said. "And we uh killed him."

"That's something," she shrugged. "Why am I here?"

"We need to talk about Eve," Dean said.

"Eve? I don't have anything to say about her," Lenore said cooly.

"Sure 'bout that?" Dean asked.

"Trust me, I'm trying to stay away from her," Lenore responded.

"Where's your nest?" Sam asked.

"They left," Lenore responded. "They couldn't fight it. She's in our heads. They started killing again."

"But not you," Sam said.

"I've been hiding in a basement!" Lenore snapped.

"Care to tell us where Eve is?" Dean asked. "With this telepathy link?"

"You want me to tell you where she is?" Lenore scoffed. "She could be listening in right now!"

"There goes the element of surprise," Bobby said.

"I can't help you," Lenore said.

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked. "Just tell us where she is."

"Grants Pass, Oregon," Lenore responded. "And now she knows you're coming."

"Well let's go," Dean said.

"Just do me something," Lenore said. "Kill me."

"We'll put you on lockdown," Dean said.

"I fed!" Lenore said. "I'm just like them! Kill me! Please."

Cas touched her forehead. A light came out of her mouth and eyes before she burned up.

"Let's go," Cas said.

_Grants Pass, Oregon_

"I was expecting less Pleasantville," Dean said once they reached the town. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary.

"Just cause it's quiet doesn't mean it is," Bobby said. "Now where's a computer?"

In a diner, Kat ended up sitting in between Cas and Sam while Dean end Bobby sat across from them. Sam had a salad while Kat and Dean ate burgers. Bobby was growing frustrated using the iPad.

"Dead end. Think she was lyin?" Bobby asked.

"I'll search town," Cas said.

"What are you trying to do Cas? You look constipated," Dean said.

"Something's wrong," Cas said. "I'm powerless here."

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas said. "I believe it's something to do with Eve."

"Now we're stuck with a baby in a trench coat," Dean grumbled. Cas developed a hurt expression on his face.

"Stop being a dick, Dean," Kat said coldly.

Bobby found the article he was looking for. Bobby and Sam went to search for the missing doctor while Cas, Kat and Dean went to the hospital. Kat had to refrain from laughing at Cas' poor acting ability. They then found a body, a guy named ed, who was covered in goo. When they walked out of the diner they ran into a guy who looked identical to Ed. He was coughing and looked sick, after looking at his ID it ended up being Eds friend Marshall. Marshall explained how the two had run into a girl in white outside the bar a while back before he died.

"So they met a girl," Dean said.

"Mommy monster wants to make more," Kat smirked.

"Maybe we should check the bar," Sam suggested.

They went into the bar, dead bodies littered the floor. Upon closer inspection they were some sort of monster hybrid.

"Looks like they all turned into—" Kat started.

"Jefferson Starships," Dean finished. "Hard to kill and horrible."

"So why are they dead?" Sam asked.

"Fever," Bobby said. Dean and Kat looked behind the bar, looking closer at the hybrids. The door opened and they heard Sam, Cas and Bobby being arrested. Kat had stayed still reluctantly as Dean held her back firmly. They followed after once the bar was cleared. Kat adjusted her jacket as they made their way to the police station. They ran in just in time to help fight the Jefferson Starships.

Bobby locked one in silver in one of the questioning rooms. Dean and Sam found two boys that were locked up and drove them to their uncles while Kat stayed with Cas. The two of them had disliked the idea of taking the boys out of town. Bobby was having little luck in his interrogation. Cas went in and came back out, drenched in blood.

"Eve's at 25 Buckley Street," Cas said. "I'd suggest calling Sam and Dean now."

-•-•-•-

The former sheriff had been decapitated.

"Least we have a location," Kat said.

"Let's all take one," Dean said. He held out the bullets of Phoenix ash in his hand. "Make it count."

"I'm not the best sharp shooter around," Kat said declining one. Dean shrugged before taking the left over.

They walked down the street trying to find the address. The diner they were in earlier.

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled.

"Why'd she let us in?" Sam asked. "Or out?"

"We don't know which one is Eve or not in there," Bobby said.

"Easy, we draw her out," Sam said. "Me and Dean."

"Sam—" Kat started to protest. He looked at her before she shut up and diverted her attention to the ground.

"If we don't get a shot at her, you two better," Dean told Cas and Bobby. The brothers walked into the diner leaving Cas, Kat and Bobby outside.

"I told them about me, Cas," Kat said softly, standing closer to the angel.

"I'm glad you decided to be honest with them," Cas said.

"But Cas, if you really plan on going along... With what you're doing... Please don't."

"I'm doing it to protect all of us."

"I still know the future. And Cas, I wish I could tell you."

"Then tell me."

They were then ambushed by Jefferson Starships and dragged into the diner. Kat was unable to fight against the starships. Even as Eve taunted Dean with her deal and focused in on Cas, but she could still feel the woman's stare on herself. Then Eve bit Dean when he refused her deal. She fell over choking, as Dean had drank some of the Phoenix ash. The starships started advancing on them.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas commanded. They adverted their eyes as a white light filled the room. When it had faded, the starships were dead.

"We gotta take you on more hunts," Dean said. He felt the side of his neck. "She might have Jefferson Starshipped me, care to help?" With a sigh, Cas put his hand on Dean, healing him. "Now we gotta to take care of the kid."

-•-•-•-

The inside of the house felt empty. That is until Bobby opened one of the closets up. The dead bodies of the brothers and their uncle fell out. Cas, Dean, Sam and Kat ran over to look as well.

"Any idea as of to what ganked them?" Dean asked.

"Sulfur," Kat said, crouching near a pile of yellow powder. "Definitely demons."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Territorial?" Kat suggested.

"Do you think Eve was telling the truth about Crowley being still alive?" Sam asked.

"I burned his bones," Cas said. "Was she sure?"

"Sounded pretty sure," Dean said.

"I don't understand. I'm an angel," Cas muttered. "I'll look into it."

With that, Cas vanished.

"It's not like Cas to make mistakes," Bobby said.

"Unless he meant to make it," Kat added.

"This is Cas we're talking about!" Dean protested. "Can you believe this, Sammy?"

"Maybe it's just nothing," Sam said, hesitating.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Ohmychuck this chapter. Side note- I don't think Sam and Kat will officially get back together for a while...<em>

_Thanks for the reviews and for enjoying this story so far!_


	9. Superman vs Batman

_Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews so far! And I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story. I had to get through this chapter to the next one but again thanks for everything. _

* * *

><p><em>"Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark,<br>No one knows it's you, Miss Jackson"  
><em>_-Panic! At the Disco_

Since getting back from killing Eve, there had been nothing but arguing from Sam and Dean about Cas' loyalties. Whether or not he was lying. If he was working with Crowley. The arguing became so intense to the point that Dean had even driven off in the Impala. Kat laid on the couch reading her book while Sam typed away on his computer. Silence. The two would occasionally glance at each other without saying anything. Fed up with the silence, Kat went up to her room.

"SAM!" Sam heard Kat shout.

"What!?" He responded.

"I uh lost my book!"

Sam sighed and looked over to the couch, seeing that she'd forgotten the book on it. He picked up the book and knocked on the door frame. A smile formed on his face as he saw her look under the bed for the book. She pulled her hair back frantically as she searched for the book.

"Found it," he said, trying to not smile.

She snapped up, looking at the book in his hand.

"Um thanks," Kat blushed.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam shrugged, he turned on his foot to leave.

"Sam—"

"Yes?"

"Um... Never mind."

* * *

><p>Bobby, Sam and Kat were finishing up interrogating a demon named Red when Dean came in. Bobby stuck the demon knife in Reds leg.<p>

"I ran into Cas," Dean said.

"What'd you tell him?" Kat asked.

"Nothing," Dean snapped.

"What's this all about?" Bobby asked.

"Dean saw Cas," Sam sighed.

"What did you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing! Just that we were on a monster hunt," Dean said. "I just feel bad about lying to him since he's our friend."

"Dean—" Sam started.

"So he burned the wrong bones since Crowley tricked him," Dean responded.

"He's an angel," Sam retorted.

"He can make a mistake!" Dean protested.

"We ain't saying anything yet," Bobby said.

"He's our friend too," Sam said. "I'm just hoping we're wrong."

"I mean, we might be facing a superman gone dark side," Bobby said. "Wouldn't hurt to stock up on some kryptonite."

"That makes you Lois Lane," Dean said, pointing a finger at Kat before storming off.

Bobby continued interrogating the demon. Crowley's dispatcher was a demon name Ellsworth, and was residing in some house.

* * *

><p><em>Cas had been sitting in the Heaven of a man whom had drowned when Rachel showed up. He had tried to explain to her how the Winchesters had stopped the apocalypse.<em>

_"What does God want?" Rachel asked._

_"God wants us to have freedom," Cas said._

_"What does he want us to do with it?"_

Looking back on the memory, Cas would have said "Freedom is a length of rope, God wants you to hang yourself with it." For now, he had taken to sitting on a park bench, wondering where he went wrong.

* * *

><p>At Ellsworth's place, everything was squeaky clean. Kat was getting an unpleasant vibe just walking into the house.<p>

"Seems OCD for a demon." Bobby said.

"Too clean," Kat added looking around the pristine house.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"We call Cas," Dean replied.

"What?" Sam said.

"Ah, yes, the part when you guys call on Cas for help," Kat sighed.

"We talked about this, Dean," Bobby said.

"Yeah," Sam chimed in.

"It's Cas, guys! He's our friend!" Dean retorted. "He's help us whenever he could."

"Hey Cas, a little help would be nice," Kat said. "If you could help us out that'd be nice."

"Cas, kinda urgent," Sam said.

The two looked at each other briefly. There was no sign of Cas.

"Back to square one," Bobby huffed.

A demon showed up pinning Dean against a wall. Sam, Bobby and Kat were also attacked by demons.

"Crowley says hi," the first demon hissed.

Then Cas appeared, smiting the demons.

"Good seeing you, Cas," Dean said.

"Are you all alright?" Cas asked.

"Yep," Kat said.

"Perfect timing," Sam said.

"I came as soon as I could," Cas responded. "I also have some news."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I firmly believe Crowley is alive," Cas said.

"Well, Bobby, what do you think about Cas now?" Dean said.

"I think we owe you am apology, Cas," Bobby said.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"We've been trying to find Crowley without telling you," Sam said.

"Because we thought you were working with him," Bobby added.

"I mean you torched the wrong bones," Kat said.

"You could've just asked me," Cas said.

"We should've and we're sorry," Dean said.

"It's forgotten," Cas smiled. "Although it is absurd."

"I know, I know," Bobby said.

"Superman gone dark side," Cas laughed. "I'm still Cas."

"Guess we can put away the kryptonite," Dean added.

"Exactly," Cas said.

* * *

><p>When Cas left, it dawned on Dean that something was off, completely off. After a bit of discussion, Dean took a breath.<p>

"Cas, we need you down here," Dean said. "It's kind of important."

"Yes?" Cas asked, appearing in the room.

"We think we found a way to track down Crowley," Kat said.

"Really? How?" Cas asked.

"You," Bobby replied. He struck a match and dropped it to the floor.

A ring of holy fire circled around Cas.

"Superman? Kryptonite?" Dean snapped. "Have you been spying on us?"

"I wasn't spy—" Cas started.

"You know who spies, Cas?" Dean snapped. "Spies!"

"How did Crowley trick you with the bones?" Bobby demanded.

"It's complicated to explain. If you could just let me out—" Cas started.

"It's not complicated! You should've told us! Tried to have us help! Because we get through shit like this together!" Dean snapped.

"I did this because of you!" Cas retorted. "For free will. For freedom of choice."

"You can't just do crap like that! Making a deal with the devil! Just because you can doesn't mean you should!" Dean shouted.

"Then where were you!" Cas demanded.

"Here," Dean snapped. "You should've come to us!"

"It's too late, I can't back out now," Cas said.

"It's not too late, Cas!" Kat protested. "If you keep going the way you're going— you won't be able to contain the souls..."

There was a stiffness in the room as it went silent. The wind was howling outside.

"We can fix this," Dean said.

"It. Is. Not. Broken," Cas said. Demon smoke was approaching outside the window. "Run!"

Kat and Sam had to drag Dean away from trying to help Cas out as the demons approached.

* * *

><p>Kat and Sam sat on the hood of a car looking up at the stars. Somehow it had happened, no words exchanged. Bobby had just finished putting up warding signals around the house.<p>

"Kat, you know why this—_ us_— can't work," Sam said, breaking the silence.

"I'm with the fucking Winchesters, I might as well have a _kill me no_w sign above my head," Kat scoffed.

"Kat, I— you kept being from the future from me."

"I was going to tell you and I did."

"You could've been honest from the start."

"I fell out of the fucking sky! The likelihood of you believing, well, that information would've been a flood to take in."

"Oh, it would've been too much for me to take in?"

"I've seen all ten seasons, practically, already. I didn't want to overwhelm you!"

"Then maybe you'd also know that anyone I've gotten close to had left me in one say or another because of who I am!"

"Maybe that's why you end up a renewed virgin when you're what, thirty one and single!"

Sam's mouth gaped open while Kat scoffed before hopping off the car and storming inside.

She rested her back on the door, wanting to apologize but also not wanting to give a crap. When had everything gone so wrong? She heard Dean say "I'm sorry" before letting out a huff. If her guessing was right— Cas must have gotten inside already and tried explaining his demon deal to Dean. Kat leaned against the door frame to the room seeing Dean sitting on the couch.

"Hey Dean, what's tomorrow?" Kat asked.

"May second, why?" Dean sighed. His elbows resting on his knees.

"Take Sam out tomorrow. Do whatever. Just don't bring him back until maaybe five?"

"Why?"

"_Please_?"

"Fine. And what did you mean by Cas wouldn't be able to take in the souls?"

"I was... Just trying to find someway to get him to stop."

"You're lying."

"Okay. It's not the whole truth but the fabric of reality is tricky to mess with. I can't explain it right now. I'm sorry."

"It would be helpful if you told me but okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Dean and Sam spent the day mostly in the library.<p>

"What's up between you and Kat?" Dean asked reclining on a book shelf.

"I just—I don't want her to get hurt because of me," Sam sighed, flipping through a book.

"Dude, we're Winchesters, she's... from the future. She cares about you a lot, Sammy."

"All the more reason to avoid her."

"You're sounding really stupid right now."

Of course, as the words were leaving Deans mouth they tasted bitter. Because he was pissed that Cas had lied and that Sam was being a douche about Kat. He brushed off any other thoughts of Kat away. And it was Sam's birthday, being a dick wasn't very favorable for him at this current time.

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Chapter 10: Dark Side of the Moon<em>

_Then Sam saw Kat leaning against another trailer just down from his. She had her arms crossed as she wore a light blue plaid shirt and her hair fell over her shoulder._

_"Kat, do you know what's going on?" He asked her._

_"You really must have hit your head hard," she smirked. "It's Alex, by the way."_

_"What?" Sam said confused. The door to the trailer opened._

_Out walked Dean whom promptly wrapped his arm around Alex's waist._

_"Hey babe, glad you could make it," Dean said._

_"Am I missing something?" Sam asked. Dean noticed him and glared._


	10. Dark Side of the Moon

_Authors Notes: Longest chapter yet at +3k! Yay! It's Friday the 13th and nothing sets this chapter up better than that. __So feel free to leave a review afterwards!_

* * *

><p><em>"Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town,<br>Waiting for someone or something to show you the way" _

— _Pink Floyd_

When the boys had gotten home, a cake had been set on the center of the table**. Happy Birthday Sam** was written in frosting on the top.

"Happy birthday!" Kat said upon seeing the boys walk in.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked.

"He said he had to help on a hunt but he should be back in a day or two," Kat replied.

"This is...amazing," Sam said. "What flavor's the cake?"

"Marble," Kat said. "I wasn't sure what flavor to do and it seemed the safest."

"Wait...you baked that?" Dean asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, I did," Kat said. "And I'm not that bad of a cook."

"I'd like it better if it was pie," Dean mumbled.

"And the pizza should be here any moment now," Kat said.

"Pizza?" Sam asked.

"C'mon, it's a birthday party," Kat grinned.

The doorbell rang and Kat immediately darted to the door. However, the pizza delivery man seemed eerily familiar as he passed her the pizza and bottle of coke. The cake was halfway gone as trio ate it. Each, however, noticed how oddly flavored the coke was.

"This is really good cake," Dean said with his mouthful. "And I usually prefer pie."

Then Kat pulled out a bag and gave it to Sam. Dean gave Sam a present that was in a brown paper bag.

"Is this for me?" he asked.

"No, it's for the guy down the street," Kat responded sarcastically.

Sam opened Deans finding shaving cream and a box of healthy granola bars. The bag Kat had gotten him contained a plaid flannel shirt and a book on lore. Dean had also pulled out a small bag that Bobby had left, inside was a case of silver bullets.

"Thanks guys," Sam said.

"You're welcome," the two said in unison.

They then proceeded to watch tv until retiring to bed.

"Kat—" Sam started as she made her way to her room.

"What?" Kat asked.

"Thanks for the party."

"Not a prob."

"But I still don't think we should be together."

"Then I wish I never met you."

She slammed the door in his face. Sam rubbed the back of his neck before going to his room with Dean. He barely made it to his sleeping bag before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up in what must have been some sort of trailer. Pictures of him and Ruby were plastered over the walls. What the...? He straightened himself out before walking out. People were buzzing around some sort of set. Then Sam saw Kat leaning against another trailer just down from his. She had her arms crossed as she wore a light blue plaid shirt and her hair fell over her shoulder.<p>

"Kat, do you know what's going on?" He asked her.

"You really must have hit your head hard," she smirked. "It's Alex, by the way."

"What?" Sam said confused. The door to the trailer opened.

Out walked Dean whom promptly wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

"Hey babe, glad you could make it," Dean said.

"Am I missing something?" Sam asked. Dean noticed him and glared.

"Jared," Dean said coldly.

"Dean, what—" Sam started.

"Wow, you really did hit your head," Dean scoffed. He then kissed Alex with fervor as she rested her hand on his neck. He broke the kiss resting his forehead on hers. Then he pulled himself away from her, glaring at Sam before he stalked off towards the set.

Sam looked between the two, slightly confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to gag or be pissed off. Then he saw Jensen Ackles written on the trailer door. He'd seen it before. That's when it hit Sam, he was in the other Universe where his life was a tv show.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up suddenly, seeing Sam sleeping on the floor.<p>

"Hey," a voice said. Dean looked up to see Jo wearing what she had the day she died.

"What—what are you doing here?" Dean asked, startled.

"I guess I'm supposed to be the ghost of the past," Jo smiled sadly.

"Why?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are."

She stretched her hand out to him. Dean looked at Sam before taking her hand. Suddenly he was watching a younger version of him and Sam walking around a town in what was decorated for Christmas despite having mild weather.

"Why am I here?" Dean asked Jo.

"Just watch," she responded.

He watched as he and Sam tried to figure out what was killing people. This was the year that he and Sam busted the pagan Santa couple. Then he saw him and Sam accidentally break into the wrong house.

"Dammit, you're at the wrong house," Dean grumbled.

But he looked curiously at his younger self. Whom began singing Silent Night to the drunk man who was dressed as Santa before Sam jumped in.

"Where did he go?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, you used to be like this. Kind. Trying to save people. Caring about those close to you."

Thats when Dean noticed they were standing in the motel rook while he and Sam exchanged cheap gifts.

"Just everything that's happened—going to Hell—" Dean started. "I lost you and Ellen and..."

"Stop," Jo interrupted. "You're too hard on yourself. You save people but it's become a routine for you. Why do you keep on hunting?"

"It's because I have no other choice."

"There's always a choice, Dean."

She looked at him with growing disappointment. Then she faded away and Dean was left standing for no apparent reason in his room. With a sigh, he fell back into the bed and tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>Sam had been dragged onto the set and was failing epically to act. Apparently, they were supposed to find Lisa or something. Dean—no, <em>Jensen<em>— had become pissed off at him that he called a break and then the director, Sam lost the name, had called it wraps.

Sam had taken a water bottle and barely pressed it up to his lips before Jensen came storming towards him.

"What the hell, Jared?" he snapped. "Get your shit together. You're worse than normal."

Sam rolled his eyes. Crabby pants.

"You're making me look bad out there!" Jensen continued.

"And I should care why?" Sam shrugged.

"Because my girlfriend is on set today."

"It's already over for the day."

Jensen grimaced before stalking off. Sam turned his attention to the snack table, disappointed when he saw that the rocky road cookies were gone. On his way back to his trailer he caught Jensen and Alex eating each other's faces off.

Once he was inside his trailer, he found a laptop sitting on a table. Immediately he began searching for what the hell was going on.

Apparently a few months back, "Jensen" and "Jared" had had a mental breakdown and "Misha" had been hospitalized after being nearly stabbed to death. That was when he and Dean had gotten trapped in this other universe. Then Jensen had called it quits with his then girlfriend before getting together with an actress named— Alexandra Daddario. Sam shrugged off the name and eventually found that she had almost been in the show Supernatural.

She was intended to be a one episode character, Kat, but due to scheduling conflicts and dislike of her character, she was written out and the one episode she had been in was never released. But after that she'd gotten together with Jensen when they met on set. Sam decided to avoid trying to look further into the relationship.

And his alternate self, Jared, had gotten a twitter sometime in the past few months. Then Sam heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Misha.

"Hey. So heard you were feeling better. Coffee?" Misha said.

"Um yeah, sure," Sam said.

"Gonna hang out with Jared hashtag awesome," Misha said as he typed away on his phone.

Sam closed the door behind him as they drove Misha's car over to a coffee shop. He was tempted to ask Misha if he had had enough coffee with how hyper he was acting.

"I love my Misha minions," Misha sighed as he looked longingly at his phone.

"Yeah," Sam agreed confused.

Misha excused himself to order another coffee. Then Sam felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his mouth nearly dropped when he saw Alex.

"Wanna ditch?" She smirked.

Sam looked at the hyped up Misha and left the cafe with Kat's Double.

They ended up walking off to a nearby lake.

"So how did you find me?" Sam asked. "And why?"

"Jensen was being an ass," Alex replied. "And I mean, you're my friend, sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"I mean, Gen gets jealous. Jensen isn't fond of you. So hanging out is like...impossible. You must have really hit your head hard if you're forgetting all of this."

"Yeah. Ha ha."

There weren't many people nearby which was good, but it was unlikely that anyone would recognize them.

"So what did you think of Kat?" Sam asked.

"First time you've ever asked me that," Alex chuckled. "I think she was an interesting character. Having psychic visions for years but wanting to be a journalist and then just—"

"Then just?"

"I got to read the back story. But like, her mom was super uptight and wanted her to be some sort of trophy wife. Like right after she got out of high school. And then she got into this really bad car crash before she met Sam and Dean. I heard that they were planning on bringing back Richard but he couldn't make filming. It's like I really liked her because she liked Sam for his intellect not so much Dean for his brawn. But maybe that's just me."

"No, no, it's fine."

"But Jensen, I don't know why he doesn't talk to you but he's a really great guy. Honestly."

"I'll believe it."

"And Jared, can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"_ImpregnantwithJensenskid_."

"Woah, slow down. Just add in some spaces."

"I found out that I'm pregnant with Jensen's kid."

Sam looked at her surprised. She and Deans parallel... Then Alex said she needed to meet with Jensen after seeing a text on her phone and left. Sam said goodbye but noticed everything around him seemed the edges of things around him looked a little blurred. He chased after a fading Alex, hoping to find answers.

* * *

><p>Dean had woken up finding himself alone in the room. That is until he noticed the stranger standing next to his bed. He wore ripped jeans, a dark red button up, and a black baseball cap that shielded his face.<p>

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"You're future," the stranger said in a deep voice. "Get up."

Dean did as he was told, slightly intimidated by the stranger. The other man snapped his fingers and they were standing in a hospital room. Sam laid unconscious in a hospital bed while Kat sat next to the bed with her elbows on her knees and head down. It sounded like she was crying.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Your brother is dying," the stranger said.

"What? No! No, that's not right!"

"Keep watching."

The door opened to the room and Dean saw himself walk in with a man he didn't know.

"This is Ezekiel and he says he can help," other Dean said.

This caused Kat to snap up. She looked at the new man and a scowl appeared on her face. Tear stains ran down her face, there was a wild, almost threatening look, in her eyes.

"Get him out of here," Kat snarled.

"I can help," the other man, Ezekiel, protested.

"He's not Ezekiel, Dean!"

"I... Am Ezkiel."

"Liar!"

She pulled an angel blade out of the side of her boot and rounded on the other man until other-Dean knocked the knife out of her hand and held her hands behind her.

"Just save my brother, please," other Dean pleaded.

Dean saw himself drag a hysterical Kat out of the room. He noticed that he was outside with the two and not in the hospital room anymore.

"What's going on with Sam? What's happening?" Dean demanded.

"Consequences," the stranger said coldly.

Then Dean was in a motel room. It must have been early morning judging by the light. There was no sign of Sam but Dean saw himself, an older version, in bed with a beautiful blonde. The two got up and the girl seemed happy enough. She got up and started changing into her clothes.

"Just don't get too attached," the new Dean said. "I'm just passing through."

She didn't say anything for a moment while she looked at him.

"Why am I being such a dick?" Dean grumbled.

"You're being honest," the stranger replied.

* * *

><p>Kat noticed she was wearing a long green dress with straps that hung off the shoulder as she stood in a lavish ballroom. People were mingling around and Kat noticed they had formed a circle. In the middle she saw her younger sister in a white dress with a man she didn't know. What... Where was she? Everyone parted and Kat walked around the mingling cliques.<p>

"Katrina!" She heard a voice call out.

Turning around she saw her parents sitting at a table. Nervously, Kat sat down across from them.

"Isn't the wedding lovely?" Her mother asked. "Candice will make an excellent mother one day."

"Candice...is married?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, now keep up. Did you hit your head or something?"

Kat bit her tongue. She was too confused to argue.

"Anyways, I'm so glad you dumped whatshisface. Horrible choice," her mother said. "What were you been thinking Katrina? Anyways, Jordan Williams is here and he's doing very well managing his own buisness."

"Who?" Kat asked.

"Matthews son? Granted you haven't seen him since you were oh maybe ten? But it's a good match, Katrina."

Kat grimaced at her mother. The attitude she had! Acting as if she was a piece of meat! Then she got up to her mothers protest. She found herself squirming throughout he crowd. Then everyone parted resembling the Red Sea. Kat looked to see Sam walking towards her wearing a tux. The crowd merged back together when he reached her.

"What... What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

He took her hand leading her into a dance.

"I think we're trapped in parallel universes," Sam said. "I don't know how I got out of mine."

"What was yours?" Kat smirked.

"Um... Different time. Where are we right now?"

Kat thought about it briefly.

"I think it's my sisters wedding. But... but I don't think this is supposed to happen," Kat responded.

"Okay, what else do you notice?" Sam asked.

Kat bit her lip.

"My parents... Oh my god, my mom looks like the actress of Emily Gilmore from like two thousand," Kat said, almost laughing. "My mom looks more like Sandra Bullock if I'm going to have to compare her to anyone."

"Okay, now we just need to find a way out of here," Sam said.

"Wait, the coke from earlier."

"What about it?"

"What if it was laced with something? It did taste weird."

"If it was laced with something, why are we here?"

"Well, before I passed out I said I wished I never met you. So maybe the tonic reacted to what I was thinking about."

"Like a fucked up dream potion?"

"Perhaps."

"So your parallel world is you living and not hunting."

"Yeah."

"Looks nice. Normal even."

"And my mom just tried to get me with some guy for his money. Not that I wouldn't mind being financially stable but acting like I'm just some, some—_ chew toy_ to pass around!"

He gave a small smile.

"So what was your parallel world?" Kat asked, curious.

"Um...it's really, really weird," Sam said.

"C'mon tell me!"

"Like the time me and Dean got trapped in that other world but you and Dean were together."

"Okay."

"And um expecting."

"Me? Pregnant? Oh my god."

Kat could feel the color draining out of her face. Her! A kid! With Jensen Ackles! She nearly collapsed on Sam.

"Hey, it's cool," Sam said. "I realized something was off anyway."

"Me...a parent," Kat mumbled. Then she shook her head and picked herself back up. "So who was my counter part?"

"Some girl named Alexandra Daddario."

"Sweet! But I uh don't look like her. Maybe a little bit but not a lot. She's like two inches taller than me."

"There was literally no difference. But she was only supposed to be in one... Episode, or something."

"Bet that turned out great."

"It never got released."

"Even better."

Sam gave her a small smile. And then everything started to blur. Kat found herself laying in her bed with her legs tangled in the sheets.

* * *

><p>Dean was now standing in a bunker with the stranger.<p>

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"A sneak peak lets put it that way," the stranger said.

"And what was up with my hair last trip?"

"Think of it as our Spider-man Three phase."

_"Our_?"

Dean looked confused at the stranger, moving away from him slowly. The stranger took off his hat, shaking his head. That's when the two of them made eye contact. Because he was Dean. But his eyes flicked to black. Solid black.

"I'm your future," he said.

"A demon," Dean said, coldly. "I will _never_ be like you!"

"You'll try to save Sam because you're too fucking scared to be alone and guess what? You die and end up like this!"

Dean woke up screaming no. He was panting in a cold sweat. It was still dark out. But he saw Sam laying on the sleeping bag staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You've been shouting no for the past hour," Sam sighed.

"Sorry," Dean grumbled. "Try to go to bed."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kat had made french toast . The three sat around the table in silence.<p>

"So reality hopping," Sam said.

"I'm dumping out the coke," Kat mumbled.

"So each of us had some sort of nightmare in some sort of alternate universe," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean snapped.

"I don't... I don't know, Dean," Sam sighed.

Kat fidgeted in her seat. Hers had been being forced into dating someone because of her mom and seeing her sister grow up before her eyes. She glanced over at Sam. If she was right— his was seeing her with someone else, or maybe it was being stuck in a parallel universe without hunting again. Dean had refused telling either of the two of what had happened in his nightmare. She put her plate in the sink and grabbed the coke bottle.

Bobby came back and noted that Cas had stolen one of the books. Luckily there was a copy, which mentioned HP Lovecraft. Kat went to out to the garbage can and tossed out the bottle of coke. As she turned around, she came face to face with a woman with short red hair that was spiked.

"Hello, darling," she smirked.


	11. Let it Bleed

_Authors Notes: I was able to finish this chap up early. Here you go!_

* * *

><p><em>"You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,<br>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot"_

-_Rick Springfield_

Meanwhile as the boys discussed the missing book and HP Lovecraft, a scream came from outside.

"Kat!" Sam shouted.

The brothers ran out seeing Kat nowhere in sight. Dean's phone started to go off.

"Dean!" He heard Ben say.

"Ben, what's going on?" Dean asked concerned.

"Some guys broke in and killed moms boyfriend!"

"Did you see their eyes?"

"No."

"Teeth?"

"No."

"Ben, this is important. Can you make it to your moms room? I left a shotgun in there."

"I can't."

"Then jump out your window."

Silence. Dean repeated Bens name until he heard the door break in the background.

"Hello squirrel," said Crowley. "Fancy a chat?"

"Let them go now or I swear..." Dean growled.

"You'll what? Your Ex Lady friend, the not-kid, and Not-So Lady Friend. Don't worry, I won't hurt them terribly."

"Last chance to let them go..."

"I'll let them go when I'm satisfied. Now back the hell off of Purgatory."

Then the line cut off.

* * *

><p>Kat found herself sitting in a chair in a dark warehouse. Ben and Lisa were tied up as well. A demon walked in twirling a knife in hand before Crowley appeared.<p>

"Well, well, well, Winchesters pets all in one room," Crowley chuckled. "And thanks to feather wings, we have the second thing on the list."

"And what's that?" Kat scowled.

"Molly, feel free to possess the other one, just in case the Winchesters decide to show up."

Black smoke poured from the demons mouth and forced itself into Lisa.

"No, no," Kat mumbled.

"I would've much preferred using you but that anti-mark is in the way," Crowley shrugged. "And I need the blood of a virgin. Handy that the Winchesters kept you around."

The color in Kats face drained.

"Bet you're wishing you would've slept with one of them already," Crowley smirked.

"As cliche as it is," Kat snapped. "You won't get away with this."

"Already have."

"They'll find us. And you won't even be able to get the souls of purgatory."

He grabbed a knife and held Kats arm firmly as he drew a deep line down it. She bit her lips trying to not cry out in pain. Crowley put a small cup under her arm to collect the blood.

"Keep watch," he told the demon possessing Lisa. With that he vanished.

* * *

><p>"So what's the story?" Bobby asked.<p>

"Crowley has Ben, Lisa and Kat," Dean said. "And he won't let them to unless we twiddle our thumbs all day."

"Do you think Cas knows?" Sam sighed.

"With all the shit recently, we have to assume he does," Dean responded.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do. Sit here," Dean said.

"I'll go with," Sam said. "You'd have to be insane to think I wouldn't. Bobby can take care of the case."

"But how are you idjits going to find them?" Bobby asked.

-•-•-•-

It was later at night when Bobby left. Sam and Dean went into the salvage yard and summoned Balthazar. He looked at them annoyed as he held a wine glass in his hand.

"Am I some sort of servant?" He scoffed. "Just ringing for me whenever you bloody feel like it. I'm not your maid so stop calling."

"This is important," Dean snapped.

"Crowley's alive," Sam said.

"Cas beat you to that punchline," Balthazar said.

"Look, they have three people that are important to me," Dean said. "I mean, us."

"And I care about this _because_?" Balthazar asked.

"If you had any decent you'd help because they're innocent people," Dean replied.

"Fair enough," Balthazar said, taking a sip from his glass before vanishing.

"That son of a bitch," Dean shouted.

"Maybe we should just call Cas," Sam suggested.

"We are not," Dean retorted.

The two went inside and Sam considered using the spare room just to have a bed. He shook his head, going back to his sleeping bag.

The next day, the brothers had managed to find a demon and Dean was in the garage trying to get information from it. Bobby called Sam, giving an update on the Lovecraft case and asking if they had made any progress finding Lisa, Ben and Kat.

Sam went into the garage as Dean finished his glass of whiskey.

"Dean, I think we need more whiskey, or coffee," Sam said. "Whatever it is you're having."

"And?" Dean asked, annoyed.

"We're not getting anywhere."

"Then we'll just find another one of these bastards and get me to spill."

"You need a break, want me to take over?"

"I got it, Sammy."

"Dean."

"Back off, Sam. Lisa, Ben, Kat— it's all on me. If they're hurt, I'll yell for you."

Sam left reluctantly. He paced around outside, anxious about where they were—specially Kat.

"Castiel, it's Sam. Um, so look, I don't know if you're in on this whole Ben, Lisa, Kat thing, but if you have any heart whatsoever, bring 'em back to us, man. C'mon. Please. I'm begging you. I am begging you, do you understand?" Sam said.

He looked around and huffed. There was no sign of the angel. Annoyed, he went back inside of the house.

-•-•-•-

Dean hadn't noticed his foot had brushed against the devils trap, breaking it. The demon lunged at him and Dean knocked him off. Then Cas appeared and smoke the demon.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Dean demanded. "I didn't ask for your help."

"Regardless, I'm here," Cas said.

"Just go."

"Dean, I had no idea that Crowley had Ben, Lisa and Kat."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me."

"It's pretty damn hard not to."

"Dean, I've always assisted you whenever you've called. I saved you just now. And I ask for only one thing."

"To trust your plan to open purgatory."

"I've earned that. I'll find and bring back Lisa, Ben and Kat so long as you trust me on it."

"That's the same fucking ransom Crowley gave me. So go tell him that you two can kiss my ass!"

Dean stormed out of the garage. Cas vanished shortly after.

-•-•-•-

It was later at night when Sam had poured himself a drink. He didn't want to think about what could've been happening to Kat at that moment. Dean had already been nursing a beer, hardly touching it in the past two hours.

"Drinking your problems away? I thought that was your brothers thing?" A voice said. Sam turned to see Balthazar standing in the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Cas has as they say, gone off the deep end. As much as I'll hate myself for this— I'm officially on your side," Balthazar said." "Consider me your double agent you bastards."

"And we should believe you why?" Dean questioned.

"A shred of decency?" Balthazar said. "Okay fine, survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. I mean, these things can get a bit Chernobyl, you know? So, voilà. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your friends. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one."

"So you found them?" Sam asked, his face lighting up in hope.

"Good news is that I found them," Balthazar said. "Bad news is that it's angel warded so I can't get in."

"Then take us as close as you can," Dean said.

"You're on your own after that," Balthazar cautioned.

He teleported the boys in front of a large building before disappearing. Sam had a shot gun while Dean had a gun and Ruby's knife. A demon walked out, perhaps to guard, and Dean stabbed him, tossing the body to the side.

"Be careful," Dean said as they walked into the building.

The two split up, hoping to cover more ground and find the missing trio. As Sam walked down a hall, a group of demons knocked him unconscious, throwing him into a storage closet. Dean had managed to avoid seeing anyone until he turned a corner. He shot the demon in front of him and opened the door. He killed the demons that attacked him before he saw Lisa and Ben tied to a post and a half conscious Kat tied to a chair. He knelt down next to Kat and cut the rope bindings with the knife before helping her up and going to do the same to Ben and Lisa next.

"Oh thank god," Lisa said.

"Still have to get you guys out of here," Dean responded.

"Dean," Kat said, her voice wavering.

Ben and Dean had been in front of the girls when Lisa grabbed Kat. Dean turned around horrified seeing Lisa holding Kat with a knife at her neck.

"The bitch isn't going anywhere. And neither am I," Lisa smiled, her eyes going black.

* * *

><p>"What?" Dean shouted.<p>

"Crowley figured at least you would show up," Demon!Lisa smirked. "Had to keep some form of insurance."

"Dean," Kat said again softly. Her face was etched in fear.

Dean took a step forward.

"Ah, ah, ah! Another step!" Demon!Lisa beamed. "I can still here her in here, you know?"

"Don't listen to her Ben!" Dean said.

"I was just gonna tell him you were his real daddy!"

Ben looked between the two.

"Kidding!" Demon!Lisa laughed. "Who knows whose the brats father is. His mom is_ such_ a whore."

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

"She's just wondering how long you'd been with this slut. Leaving her. Just thinking you were the worst mistake she'd made. Next to keeping the runt."

"It's gonna be okay, Kat."

His focus wasn't on the demon possessing Lisa anymore which pissed it off. Her face grimaced as she dragged the knife down Kats chest. She howled in pain, begging the demon to stop. Dean splashed the demon in the face with holy water. Kat fell out of the demons grip and Dean started exorcise it. This only angered the demon who grabbed a straight razor and plunged it into Lisa. Nervously, he finished the exorcism and carried Lisa out of the building with Kat and Ben following. Ben was carrying the duffel Dean had and Kat tried to not slow them down.

As they looked around for Sam, a pounding rang out. Kat took the gun from Bens hands and shot the lock. Sam stumbled out. They ran out of the building and Sam hot-wired a car. Dean sat in the middle of the back, holding Lisa while Kat looked out the window holding her wounded arm.

"She's gonna be fine Ben," Dean said to Ben whom had looked back concerned at his mother.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in a chair in Kats room. She'd just gotten back from the ER and was drifting in and out of consciousness. He got up and stood next to Kats bed. She was unconscious so it wouldn't really matter what he said, would it? Sam took a breath. His hand resting just centimeters from hers.<p>

"Kat, could you... Wake up? Please?" He said. Nothing. "I... I got worried about you. When you disappeared. And... It made me realize that I.."

He struggled to latch onto the words he wanted. Then he felt a hand on his. Kat smiled up at him, tired.

"You're up!" Sam exclaimed.

"What were you going to say?" She asked, her voice soft.

"I... I wasn't sure."

She tried sitting herself up.

"Just, I was worried about you. A lot. I even asked Cas for help," Sam rambled.

"Sam," Kat started. "As much as I appreciate being rescued I just—" she lifted her hand up observing it. "I didn't like feeling weak. Like I _needed_ to be rescued. I didn't like that feeling."

"We should probably start training again."

"The exorcism chants you guys use are just latin vagina jokes."

"They are not!"

"I had a friend who studied Latin, they are. I mean, you might as well use that enochian phrase the whore of Babylon used."

Sam was practically fuming. Was he honestly being told that the chants he had spent his life researching were nothing but profane jokes! However, Kat had started to laugh at his reaction causing him to relax. Then Cas came into the room and touched Kats forehead. Sam nearly shouted at the angel before he vanished. Upon closer inspection, the wounds Kat had had were gone. No scarring, nothing.

"Weird," Kat muttered.

"Get your clothes. We should be leaving any minute now," Sam said.

He left the room in search of Dean. As he walked down the hall, he found Dean, holding back tears.

"Did something happen?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Dean snapped.

"Where's Ben?"

"If you mention Ben and Lisa around me again I will bust you in the nose."

Sam backed up as they went back down the hall and found Kat. She fell asleep right away in the car.

* * *

><p>Dean had been playing Aerosmith to break the silence. He was mildly surprised that Kat was still asleep. And it had been his fault. His fault that she and Lisa had been hospitalized. That they'd been captured by demons as ransom.<p>

"Are you okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Peachy," Dean responded.

Sam looked out the window as a means to pass the time.

"Why did you even blame yourself for Kats capture?" Sam asked.

"Because I—" Dean responded.

"What?"

"Forget it, Sammy."

"Dean!"

"Okay, fine. That hunting trip a few weeks back. The only one Kat was on. Some guy kept pestering her at a bar and I claimed that I was her boyfriend to get her out of there."

"Her boyfriend!?"

"First thing I came up with."

"Dammit Dean, you couldn't let me have a chance with one girl?"

"To be fair, you called it off with her."

"I just wanted to protect her."

"Look at how great that turned out."

Sam huffed ignoring Dean.

"I was going to tell you," Dean sighed.

"When?" Sam snapped.

"Sometime. But Sam, she likes you."

"Whatever."

"Sam—"

"Just forget about it, Dean. It's up to her not us."

Dean gave a nod. Kat, liking him? Perhaps the thought crossed his mind once. But why would he even bother telling her? Even if she and Sam were denying how they felt about each other, it was clear to him that he didn't have a chance with her.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Like it? Hate it? Love it? C'mon you had to see this coming. Feel free to leave a review!<em>


	12. Houston's Gotta Problem

_"I'm going to give you my heart,  
>'cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars"<em>

_-Coldplay_

Sam had set Kat on the couch once they arrived at Bobby's. Dean informed Bobby what happened while Sam grabbed a beer. The mouth had just grazed his lips before he heard Kat screaming. He ran over into the other room seeing her grip the couch with her hands as she shook back and forth. He knelt down next to her.

"Kat, Kat wake up," he said.

She was still shaking but was trying to open her eyes. Her gaze locked in his. Suddenly, he was thrown back as she embraced him in a hug.

"Sam," she choked out.

"It's okay, Kat," Sam said, holding her closer to him.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine."

He pulled back, looking at her in concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said with a forced smile.

Her smile wavered when it became obvious he didn't believe her. She sighed and began fumbling with her hands absentmindedly.

"Is something going on between you and Dean?" Sam asked.

"Wait, what?" Kat asked startled.

"I mean, he blamed himself for you being captured and saying he was your boyfriend a while back—"

"There's nothing going on between us, Sam!"

"Really? Cause you're getting pretty defensive about it!"

"There's nothing! Honestly, Sam! Why would there be something between me and him when I—"

"When you what, Kat?"

Her lips crashed onto his and he pulled her closer to him. His tongue glided around the bottom of her lip until her mouth parted. The kiss became more urgent and deeper. There was a slight thud. The two broke apart briefly.

"What was that?" Kat asked.

The two of them looked over to the kitchen where the noise had come from. A beer bottle was left on the table, however, the other room was empty.

"It's nothing," Sam responded.

Then he turned his attention back to Kat who still had her hands resting on his shoulders. She started to pull away until Sam brushed back her hair and left a trail of kisses down her neck, Kat gave a shiver as he did so. He smirked before kissing her and feeling her tongue wage war against his.

* * *

><p>Dean flattened himself against the wall of the kitchen, concealing himself from Kat and Sam. He scoffed at himself. They wouldn't notice his presence. His fist clenched. It was too late for him to say anything to Kat. He should've seen this coming. After all, Sam liked her, and it was pretty damn clear that she liked him back, he should just back off. With a sigh, he turned and left the kitchen, going to his room.<p>

He paced the room.

"Hey Kat, I know you like Sam," Dean said. "But... Look, when I first met you I thought you might be a—" he paused. "No, that's stupid. Kat, I know that you like Sam but...I wasn't kidding that day in the bar when I said I was your boyfriend because—because that's who I want to be, to you."

Dean huffed and sat down on the bed.

"Who am I kidding?" Dean mumbled. "I sound pathetic."

* * *

><p>Sam had grabbed Kats hand and led her out of the house.<p>

"Where are we going?" She asked, a smile on her lips.

"Just wait," Sam laughed. He opened the door to the impala and the two got in.

They drove for a while until coming to a clearing in a small wood. Sam got out and Kat followed. The two ended up sitting on the hood of the car together.

"Sam, I think I just fucked everything up," Kat said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"My blood. Crowley needed it for his recipe for purgatory."

"How?"

"Blood of a virgin."

"Wait— you're a—"

"Not all of us are experienced, Mr. Winchester. I just... never really found anyone I'd want to do it with."

"That sounds fair enough."

Kat smiled, looking up at how clear the stars appeared. Sam looked over at her and grinned. He hated knowing what Crowley had used her for. But seeing her happy— even for this moment— was all he could be thankful for at the moment. He looked back up at the stars before she could notice the smile forming on his lips. When they got back to Bobby's the two lingered in the car.

"Thanks Sam," Kat said.

"You're welcome," he responded.

The two leaned into each other, sharing another kiss. Sam broke the kiss, a grin was plastered to his face.

"We should probably get going," Sam said.

"Yeah," Kat agreed, smiling.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bobby ended up with a glass in his hand and was concerned and annoyed on his phone.<p>

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Elle," Bobby said. "She hasn't responded back to me... I'm worried Cas might've gotten her."

"Geesh, anything we can do?"

"She had a couple of safe houses. Maybe we could see if she stops by any of em."

Dean agreed and they told the plan to Sam and Kat. Bobby left in one direction and the trio went the other way.

Sam immediately opened up his lap top upon arriving at the hotel. Kat carried in the bags with Dean.

"I'm gonna scout around her safe house that Bobby gave us, maybe check some places she might be," Sam said.

"You can do that. I can help Kat learn how to use a gun," Dean said.

"No, it's fine," Kat said, glancing at Sam. "I can help Sam."

"Kat, he has a point," Sam said. "You're going to need to learn self-defense and how to use a gun without one of us."

"Fine," Kat huffed.

With that, Sam walked out the door. Dean took out a shot gun and tried explaining to Kat how to use it, what to load and unload, pointing out the basic functions. He became irritated noticing her lack of attention.

"Are you listening, Kat?" Dean asked.

"Hmm? Yeah," Kat said.

"You're not."

"I'm sorry Mr. Know it All."

Dean let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Kat...I'm... I'm sorry about you being captured," Dean said.

"It's not your fault," Kat said.

"It is. They used you as leverage against me because I—"

"It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Kat put a peculiar emphasis on the words; her tone sounding annoyed. Then she noticed how close they were to each other. She was frozen when Dean ran a hand through her hair before leaning in to kiss her. It was slow and careful, unlike the passionate kisses she'd shared with Sam. Sam. She turned her head breaking the kiss.

"I was just hoping—" Dean started.

"Hoping what?" Kat demanded.

"That... That maybe I had a chance."

Her eyed widened at this comment.

"I... Dean, I— Sam's important to me, he's everything," she said. "This... this can't happen again, Dean."

* * *

><p>Sam returned, hardly finding anything on the case. At the end of the day, Kat was confused about the brothers. Sam was... she cared about him and he cared about her. Ever since the beginning of watching the damn show she had always admired him. Dean, on the other hand, had been a complete ass to her in the beginning, sure he had his reasons—didn't excuse it— and then the kiss earlier... Damn it. How could she have let that happen? She had one of the twin beds to herself and Sam took the other, leaving Dean on the couch.<p>

She was aware that she'd been dreaming about something before she ended up awake in the hotel. Except it looked cleaner to the point of being empty, the boys were gone, and the colors were more vivid.

"You're still dreaming," a voice said.

Kat looked around startled to see Gabriel.

"What— what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"Just popping in for an update," he smiled.

"That's just great. It's not like my blood was used for a rituals, that's going to let the Leviathans through!"

His face paled.

"What?" He asked.

"My blood was the one used for some spell that's going to let the leviathans through! All because I'm a fucking virgin!" Kat snapped.

"It was supposed to be someone else..."

"Yeah, well, we're fucked. And not in a good way."

Gabriel took a chocolate bar out of his pocket, eating it as if he was starved.

"Besides _that_ minor detail," Gabriel continued. "You have been absolutely de-_lightful_ with the boys."

"How? What?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, just Sam's in love with you— it was love at first sight for him as you could put it— and Dean-o! Well, I had my suspicions. Not my OTP but hell it's interesting."

"Now you're just here to gloat over my...my..._ love life_ if that's what it is."

"You're missing the point."

"And what's that?"

"The dream potion I gave you at that little party you threw. Just a small amount of Dijinn blood and some other crap. I'm hurt you didn't invite me. Moving on, you and Sam, that was astoundingly easy to figure out what your darkest fears were."

"Of course that was you. And mine was being a puppet to my mother and his was being trapped. Wait, what was Deans?"

"Dean is a bit more complicated— more of a sneak peak, admittedly. You're wrong about you and Sam by the way."

"How_?_"

"His was finding the girl he loved was with his brother, his brother hating him,o and being pushed to the sidelines since he wasn't able to do things right according to other people. Yours— that was being a disappointment to the people around you, seeing other people as they say,_ grow-up _before you."

"That's not my biggest fear."

"I'm right."

"No, you're wrong."

"Archangel, remember?"

"And angels can be dicks."

He put a hand over his heart looking hurt.

"You wound me, Kat," he said. "Besides, you're going to have to make a decision sooner or later."

"A decision about what?" Kat asked, her voice rising.

"That's up to you. And I doubt it's going to be Sam."

Kat looked at Gabriel, baffled before she jolted awake. Her eyes had snapped open and she found herself lying in her bed and pink rays of light seeped in through the window. What did Gabriel mean when he said it wasn't going to be Sam?

She turned, seeing Sam sleeping face down on his bed. A faint smile formed on her lips before she fell back to sleep. It couldn't have been more than two hours later when she felt someone shake her awake. Her eyes fluttered open to see Sam sitting on her bed.

"Bobby wants to meet up," he said. "You should get ready."

"So be it," Kat murmured, her words slurring. Sam gave a light chuckle before getting off of the bed.

Kat stumbled out, and let out a shriek nearly falling, before Sam turned around and caught her.

"Sorry," Kat mumbled. "I'm a klutz."

Sam gave a small laugh, helping her regain her balance.

"Where's Dean?" Kat asked.

"Ran out to grab breakfast," Sam responded.

Kat gave a nod and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When Dean came back, he explained how Bobby wanted to meet up nearby later. They packed up, anticipating the journey ahead. Sam and Kat would look at each other before their eyes darted away. The trio met up with Bobby, they were then guided down an alley,

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Said she'd be here," Bobby said. "I'll call again."

He pulled out his phone, dialing the doctor. The sound of a ringtone went off behind a dumpster. They ran over to the sound seeing an injured Eleanor. Her hand was placed over her stomach where a large red stain was.

"Guess I could've used your help after all," she smiled her voice faint.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I got away," she said.

"Oh Elle, what did they do to you?" Bobby asked.

"Everything," she grimaced. "I would've been able to take the demon until the... angel stepped in. I had to tell them everything. Blood of a virgin and now the blood of a purgatory native."

Sam glanced over at Kat who had wrapped an arm around herself.

"Have they opened up Purgatory yet?" Bobby asked.

"No," Eleanor responded, shaking her head. "But tomorrow, during the eclipse... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just tell us where they are."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Her head lolled to one side, she was dead. Bobby closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry this happened," Cas said, appearing in the alley. "Crowley got a little ahead of himself."

"You don't even see how off the rails you are!" Kat shouted angrily.

"Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you all understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. _Please_, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again," Cas said.

"You should know the answer," Dean scowled.

"I wish it hadn't come to this," Cas sighed. "I'll save Sam when this is all over. Only when you stand down."

"Save him from what?" Dean demanded.

The angel vanished before appearing next to Sam. Caught off guard, Cas touched Sams temple. Then he disappeared again. Sam collapsed.

"_SAM_!" Kat shouted.

She ran to Sam's side, holding him tightly.

"Wake up! Sam! Wake up!" She cried. "_Sam_!"

Dean and Bobby had to pry her off of Sam, with Dean holding Kat tightly to prevent her from running back again. She was in hysterics as she tried to pull herself away from the elder Winchester brother.

"Let me go!" Kat protested.

"There's nothing you can do!" Dean retorted.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: <em>_I'm taking some liberties writing the season 6 finale. __Gabriel had another appearance this chapter, fun times. Until the next update, __feel free to leave a review!_


	13. The Man That Knew Too Much

_Authors Notes: I listened to the Lorde version of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" when writing this chapter. I'd like to say thanks to FanFicqueen306 for the comment as it made me reconsider where I want the Dean/Kat/Sam plot line to go. __And a shout out to everyone who has supported /enjoyed this story so far! Quick question: should I start a tumblr for this story or not interested?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Nothing ever lasts forever,<em>_  
>Everybody wants to rule the world"<em>

_-Tears For Fears_

He saw himself standing in an alley, an older man in a baseball cap kneeling next to a woman who was clearly dead. Next to him stood a man that vaguely resembled him but seemed to be more of a male-model and then there was her. She was— he wasn't sure how to describe her. Wonderful couldn't even place it. However, the other men were arguing with a man that had dark hair and wore a tan trench coat.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down," the man in the trench coat sighed.

"Save Sam from what?" the male-model inquired.

Then he saw the trench coat guy appear next to him and touch his temple. He was about to pass out when he heard the girl screaming his name in fright.

The memory faded leaving him in the hotel room with the girl from the bar.

"Sam— my name is Sam," he said.

"So what do you remember?" She asked.

"It'd be pretty weird if I explained it."

"Couldn't get any weirder..."

"I mean it's all pretty spotty, you know? I just remember I was, I was with, uh - with two guys and this girl. I don't know what her name was or why she was there. One of the guys was a - like a male model type and the other was an older guy named, uh, Bobby."

Sam leafed through an address book finding **Bobby Singer** written in it. He left with the girl, keys to a car in his hand, and they walked out of the hotel. Someone shot at them. Glancing over his shoulder, Sam saw the shooter looked like... Him. He heard the girl shout his name, but he also heard the girl from his memory overlaying it.

* * *

><p>Kat was with Dean in the panic room as they watched over Sam. Dean had begun pacing the rooms not too long ago. Kat turned on the radio,<em> Play With Fire<em> echoed through the room.

"Is he going to wake up any time soon psychic girl?" Dean asked.

"He should," she said softly, sitting next to Sam.

"Anything?" Bobby asked, walking into the room.

"I can't just do nothing. I have to help him," Dean said, his voice pained.

"You know what Cas did. The dam inside your brother's head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose. We don't what's going on inside," Bobby said.

"He's fighting himself," Kat said, interrupting the hunters. "He'll have to face the part of him that remembers hell and the soulless version of himself."

"How do we get him out if it?" Dean asked.

"We can't Dean," Kat snapped.

"I don't care! What can we do?" Dean retorted.

"We still have sixteen hours until Purgatory is popped open!" Bobby intruded.

"It's going great for us. Balthazars MIA, nothing on Crowley and Cas, and Sam has this... This condition! Yeah, it's really fucking awesome!" Dean scoffed.

"Don't you think this is what Cas wants? For you to fall to pieces. Think of what Sam would want," Bobby said.

"We need to find Cas," Dean said coldly.

Bobby left the room and Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"Want a glass?" He asked Kat.

"No thanks," she said.

He sat down next to her as Sam slept.

"He will wake up, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Kat responded. "It just... longer than what I remember."

* * *

><p>Sam had ran into the wood, leaving the girl behind at the car. With a gun in his hand, he looked around. Then he encountered himself. The soulless version of himself. Who was pompous and cold. His finger pulled the tigger, killing the other version of himself. But instead of falling over dead, soulless!Sam turned into a ray of light and absorbed itself into Sam. He went back to the car, and the girl—Robin— was holding her stomach where she was bleeding profoundly.<p>

"Didn't I say you wouldn't like what you found?" She asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be."

She disappeared and Sam drove the car, hoping he'd make it to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>Dean had been drinking the glass of whiskey in his hand when Bobby walked in.<p>

"Guess who dropped in?" He asked.

"Hello," a voice said. Kat and Dean looked to the entry way of the panic room seeing Balthazar. "You've gotten the angel proofing down right." He pointed to Sam. "How's sleeping beauty by the way?"

"What the hell took you so long?" Dean snapped.

"Honestly, I was having second thoughts," Balthazar admitted.

"About?" Dean asked.

"About helping you," Balthazar said. "Thought I might as well rip off the icky bits instead."

"And what did you decide?" Bobby asked.

Balthazar passed Dean a piece of paper.

"That's where Cas and Crowley are," he said.

"Great, let us get our things together and you can zap us over," Dean said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so."

"Balthazar..."

"In am betraying a very powerful friend right now. We all are. I've stuck my head out enough already. Good luck."

Then he disappeared.

"Times up," Bobby said.

"Just a second," Dean said. Bobby left the room and Dean clutched the wad of paper in his hand.

"You know how we get through this battle, don't you?" Dean asked Kat.

"Yes," she responded.

"Then come with us."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Bobby's waiting for you."

He passed her the slip of paper.

"If Sam ever wakes up, that's where we'll be," he said. He turned around and left.

When Kat was sure that Bobby and Dean left, she bowed her head and prayed to Gabriel. There was the faint fluttering of wings before Kat lifted her head. Outside the door was Gabriel.

"Is there a problem?" Gabriel asked annoyed.

"Sam's not waking up," Kat replied.

"Aware of that."

"Please. Please do something. Snap him out of it. Please."

He looked between Kat and the sleeping Sam skeptically.

"You know, I really thought you'd choose Dean when it came to this," Gabriel said. "Really, Mr. Comatose over there? Over stopping Castiel with Dean?"

"Gabriel, I'm begging you. Get Sam out of his dreamscape," Kat pleaded.

"You realize what you're asking for. That it will have side effects."

"I don't care, just do it."

"On one condition."

"Is this when you ask for my soul?"

"That's boring. Useful but it's over done."

"Fine, whatever. What is it?"

"I just take away one memory. It won't happen for a while but it won't be an important one."

Kat glanced between Gabriel and Sam.

"Okay," she said.

"This also might come in handy should you make it to your destination on time," he added. He snapped his fingers and an angel blade appeared next to Kats hand.

"In time? You can't drop us off?" Kat asked.

"Can't stick my neck out farther than what it already is. I'm supposed to be dead. Remember?"

He turned on his heel, snapping his fingers once more before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Dean and Bobby approached the building. Angels were stationed outside, guarding it.<p>

"We gotta ninja in there," Bobby grumbled.

"Awesome, until they hear your knees squeak," Dean said.

"Shut up. You hear that?"

There was the sound of a cannon in the distance. A large black demon cloud thundered towards the building, knocking over the impala and wiping out the guards.

* * *

><p>Cas had been sitting in the lab when Crowley appeared.<p>

"Never underestimate the power of hell," Crowley beamed. "I know a lot of tricks and I say it's time that we re-renegotiate our terms."

Then Cas put his hand on Crowley, intending to smite him. Nothing.

"Sweaty hands mate," Crowley scoffed.

"I don't— I don't understand," Cas said.

"Palm me all you want. I'm protected by my new business partner," Crowley said. To the right of him appeared Raphael.

"Hello Castiel," Raphael said, coldly.

"Consorting with demons, I thought that was below you," Cas hissed.

"I heard you were doing it, sounded like fun," Raphael smiled.

"You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable," Crowley said.

"You fool, Raphael will turn on you the moment he doesn't need you anymore," Cas said.

"Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers," Crowley remarked.

"In exchange for what?" Cas asked.

"The purgatory blood," Crowley replied.

* * *

><p>Kat drove a truck with Sam in shot gun as they drove to the building where Cas and Crowley would be.<p>

"Why did you stay behind?" Sam asked.

"I... I couldn't leave you behind," Kat responded. She kept her eye fixated on the road, her hands clenched around the wheel.

"Something's bothering you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Your hands are turning white from gripping the wheel tight."

She let out a huff. How could she say that? _Remember when you were passed out with all that dreamscape shit? Well, I gave one of my memories away to get you out of it but I don't know which one it is. _

"We have to stop Cas from opening up Purgatory, what else is there?" Kat responded.

"Yeah, but there's something else," Sam pressed.

The car stopped abruptly.

"Okay, fine! Dean kissed me yesterday and I felt horrible about it even though whatever is going on between you and me hasn't been fully addressed," Kat snapped. She rested her forehead on her arm as she leaned on the tire.

"Kat, it's fine. You told me, and I'm glad," Sam said.

"You're not mad at me?"

"I can't. You were honest about it. And I mean, I never did establish anything with you."

"Before we figure out our Facebook status, we should probably worry about this."

They stopped and walked towards the Impala. It was flipped over and dented— Kat thought Dean would throw a tantrum over it when he got his shit back together. Then Sam clutched his head with a groan. Kat took his arm as they walked towards the building. She clutched the angel blade in her spare hand. Hopefully they would make it in time to stop Cas and Purgatory.

* * *

><p>Dean and Bobby had walked in, seeing Crowley and Raphael had been unsuccessful in their attempt at opening purgatory.<p>

"Maybe I said it wrong," Crowley said.

"You did it perfectly, you just needed this," Cas said, appearing in the room: he held an empty jar that was clean of blood.

"And we've been working with—"_ lick _"dog blood, naturally."

Crowley pulled his hand away from the blood.

"Give us the blood, a Castiel," Raphael demanded.

"You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet," Crowley said.

Cas closed his eyes emitting a bright light.

"You can't imagine what it's like having all of these souls," Cas beamed.

"Crowley exit stage," Crowley said, vanishing.

"You'll spare the demon, but not your own brother?" Raphael asked, worried.

"The demons I have plans for, you in the other hand," Cas said coldly.

He snapped his fingers, and Raphael exploded.

"So you see, I saved you," Cas said addressing Dean.

"Yeah, you were right Cas. But we should probably defuse you now," Dean said with a nervous laugh.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

The door slammed open.

"Cas, the souls are nuke energy. The moment you loose control of them it's gonna leave behind radioactive energy," a new voice scolded. They looked up to see Kat walking down the stairs, annoyed.

"Yeah...we gotta put them back where they belong," Dean added.

"They belong with me," Cas snapped. "Raphael had followers and I must punish them."

"Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you... Please. I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam. Don't make me lose you too. You don't need this kind of juice anymore, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all," Dean pleaded.

"You're afraid of me because I won," Cas chuckled. "You're not my family, Dean. I don't have one."

He lurched forward as Sam stabbed him in the back with the angel blade. Sam stepped back. Cas pulled the blade out of himself— it was clean of blood.

"I'm glad you made it, Sam. Kat. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you," Cas said.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Notes: Woah, end of season six! Feel free to leave a review!<em>


End file.
